Alma Mia
by Mei Nara
Summary: [UA/LongFic] Capítulo Seis: Porque por siete dias, lo imposible será posible.
1. Mi Dulce Pecado

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

**Nombre:** _Alma Mia._

**Categoría: **_Naruto._

**Género: **_Romance/Drama._

**Pareja: **_Sasuke/Hinata._

**Advertencias:** _Lemon, bastante. ¿Incesto tal vez?. Situaciones en donde quieras matar a Sasuke o a la autora. Todavia no se sabe cuantos capítulos tiene, es a confirmar. _

**Trama: **_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener. Porque eran familia. Porque era un pecado el desearse._

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

_Episodio Uno:_

_Mi dulce pecado_

_"Te lastimas a ti misma, sólo porque tienes miedo a lastimar a los demás"_

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

•

_Sasuke es el protagonista de mis sueños._

•

En sus recuerdos más felices siempre estará el esperado viaje a Japón donde vive la persona más importante en su vida: Sasuke. Cada año sus vacaciones las pasó a su lado, desde que tenía memoria. Los Uchiha y Hyuga son familias desde su fundación y los lazos de sangre no importaron al declararse parientes entre sí. Para su bendición, o tal vez maldición, el azabache era la persona con quién experimento las maravillas más simples de la vida.

Su avión aterrizó un domingo a las once de la mañana en Tokio donde su primo esperaria por ella. Se despidió del desconocido compañero de vuelo con quién compartió algunos comentarios para no aburrirse y poder acallar los nervios que carcomian su mente. Buscó su mediana valija azul de las cintas movedizas, era ligero para su comodidad, después de todo terminaba comprando ropa con Ino y Sakura. Sasuke la reconoceria por la misma vestimenta de viaje: short negro, zapatitos de charol y una remera bastante grande blanca casi confundiendose con un vestido. Lo importante era viajar bastante cómoda.

Los anteojos de sol, con la intención de tapar las molestias por el insomnio, evitaban encontrar entre la multitud a Sasuke. Se sentó a esperarlo, al cabo de cinco minutos lo llamó pero no recibió respuesta. Las probabilidades de una salida nocturna por parte de él eran muchas, pero él prometió ir a buscarla así que negó en la posibilidad que estuviera entretenido en otra cosa. Para matar tiempo, se entretuvó con una pequeña niña que, con el permiso de su madre, fue compañera de juegos. Una de sus metas era tener niños, los amaba. Él problema que inducia su temor era encontrar la persona adecuada para tenerlos.

•

_Sasuke es la persona mas valiosa en mi vida._

•

Suena su celular y es él. Dudó si contestarle o no, podria darle malas noticias sobre su paradero. Quitó el suspenso y le atendió no queria disular su entusiasmo por el enojo del momento. Con la boca resaca y sin quitar la mirada de la niña, lo escuchó hablar.

— ¿Ya llegastes, Chibi?— Sonó como un murmuro por el bullicio del aeropuerto, así que no pudó saber que expresión usó al mencionar esas palabras.

— Hace diez minutos— La ojiperla con un puchero en sus labios respondió con deje de tristeza. Observó su alrededor buscandolo, de nuevo, con la mirada.— ¿Dònde estás?

El silencio fue notorio, no le contesto de inmediato, razón suficiente para creer que se olvidó el pequeño detalle de buscarla.

— Dèjame que te explique.— Ella se aferró al telefono con temblor, esperando que la escuss fuese bastante creible y, a la vez, aceptada por sus sentimientos de encuentro.— Naruto invitó a celebrar su nuevo empleo. Al principio todo tranquilo: varias copas, la mùsica a volumen y las chicas por montòn.— Relatando como un cuento dònde fue victima— Y a la mañana siguente te despiertas al lado de una desconocida recordando que tenias que buscar a tu prima al aeropuerto.

•

_Sasuke es el dueño de mis lágrimas._

•

No acababa la historia y las gotas de agua de sus ojos querian escabullirse. Para ser una broma era desubicada, admitia también, que siempre lo perdonaria. Cualquiera sea el caso ella siempre lo aceptaria como es: mujeriego, despreocupado, engreido, altanero y endiabladamente guapo.

— Suficiente, Sasuke.— Detuvó las excusas inútiles de mujeres otra vez. Desde los quince años donde descubrió lo divertido que era estar con una chica.— Entiendo.

— ¿Estás enojada?— cuestionó levemente perturbado, Hinata negó con la cabeza notando el tonó infantil que uso. Seria una tonta si lloraba por algo tan trivial, a veces, deseaba abarcar más el tiempo del Uchiha menor. Impaciente por una respuesta siguió— Si lo estás, estoy llendo en camino.

— No estoy enojada.— Respondió clamandoló, algo sumisa. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción escuchó del lado del oyente.— ¡Aunque me debes un gran favor por olvidar tus promesas! Hasta creo que no te alcanzarán las vacaciones para pagarme.

— ¿Tan cruel me creés para no buscarte en el aeropuerto?—

No escuchó el último comentario. Un silencio de vuelta del otro lado del tubo, notó como aclaraba la voz del otro lado. Ella siguió la sonrisa de la pequeña que le jalaba la remera para continuar con la diversión, espero unos segundos mas antes de cortar. A lo mejor, en el aeropuerto no tenian buena señal.

— Detrás de ti—

•

_Sasuke es el motor de mis alegrias._

•

Al girarse, inconfundible entre la gente que transitaba, se encontraba recargado en la pared. Llevaba unos lentes de sol, igual que Hinata ocultando su insomnio. Vestido de lo mas casual: una remera blanca apegada al cuerpo, unos pantalones de jeans negros y en sus pies unas sandalias comunes. Sin desviar la mirada de ella, que se debatia entre la ilusión o la realidad, le habló por el celular que aún tenia en su mano:

— Esas gafas de sol tapan tus ojos.

Cerró el celular, quitando su cara sorprendida fue a estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Sabia que le reprocharia esa actitud infantil luego, pero no le importó. Al verla llegar, Sasuke posó una sonrisa cautivadora en sus labios carnosos. No hay que pasar por alto que la mano izquierda llevaba un pequeño ramo de Claveles. La típica escena de cine, donde el final es predecible, correspondió a su abrazo. Fue estrecho y ansiado donde Sasuke, cauteloso, aseguró la fragancia intacta de su cuerpo.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que él muchacho le reprochó las lágrimas: Odiaba sus lágrimas, inclusive si fueran de felicidad. La felicidad se expresaba con risas y la tristeza con llanto le explicó secando sus lagrimas. Hinata se acopló en los brazos de Morfeo y como sólo a su lado sucedia: se sintió protegida.

Al rato de despedir a la niña, Sasuke se encargó de llevarle el bolso hasta su auto con una multa por el estacionamiento prohibido que se creó el mismo en el apuro. En un movimiento brusco le estiró ramo ocultando su rostro sonrojado, Hinata supuso que era idea de Ino el obsequio de bienvenida.

•

_Sasuke es fundador de mis celos._

•

Obligandola a sacarse los anteojos de sol, entraron a un Restaurante que casualmente se llamaba "Reencuentro". Sasuke, como de costumbre, acaparando la atención femenina. Pidierón la especialidad de la casa y Hinata algo sorprendida notó que una banda de Jazz tocaba en vivo, la música relajante para dos personas que se extrañaron. Ella se marchó al baño dónde la emboscaron unas cuantas chicas preguntandóle el secreto para enamorar a semejante tipo, la ojiperla serena le aclaró que sólo eran parientes.

Salió del baño con varios papeles con números teléfonicos para su acompañante que parecia perdido en sus pensamientos. Tiró los papeles en el tacho de basura más cercano, siendo egoista por primera vez, queriendoló tener para ella nomás. Sasuke aclararía varios rumores de su pequeña prima de New York, el sueño que lo molestaba se esparció en el rostro de la chica que siempre le parecio, ademas de bonito, interesante.

— Volvieron a embaucarme en el baño.— Un minuto después Sasuke entendió a lo que se referia y sólo elevó la mirada inocente hacia ella. Hinata prosiguió— ¿Sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre? ¿O te has decidido a sentar cabeza?

— ¿Sentar cabeza? Aún soy joven para esas cosas.— miró hacia la esquina donde lo miraban un grupo de amigas y murmuraban, Hinata sintió una punzada de celos— Hay demasiadas chicas y tan poca juventud.

— No se trata de juventud.— negó con la cabeza Hinata tomando la copa de vino, girandola con meláncolia. Sasuke la escuchó atento— Se trata de estar enamorado.

•

_Sasuke es el que acelera mi corazón._

•

Con el tema sacado a colación, Sasuke aprovechó y satisfació sus dudas sobre el único novio que tuvo Hinata: Kiba Inuzuka. Ella sonriendo le contestó que ya no salian porque no logró sentir atracción hacia él sin evitar el lazo de amistad sea dañado. Según ella, cortó por lo sano antes de que le diera pudor pasar a otras bases con un chico que desde el principio no la llevo al limite de la cordura fundadada, y malintencionada, del amor. El Uchiha aliviado por comprobar que la niñez de su prima seguia intacta y que no cayo ante los delirios del amor, sonrió complacido hasta chocando las manos por ser una de su especie.

Aunque jamás se lo contaria a la ojiperla el tenia pasos a seguir si conseguia novio. Primero, considerar intruso a la persona que durará mas de tres meses, tiempo insuficiente para llegar a tener contacto sexual. Si pasaba esta prueba, se aseguraria mediante amenazas, indirectas y hasta directas demostrandolé que Hinata era mucha mujer para él. Si el "amor" seguia viento en popa y dandolé suficientes razones de pasar a lo tan temido como relaciones intimas, tomaria medidas drásticas donde crearia situaciones para desfavorecer al pretendiente. Y si no fuera suficiente, veria en su momento cualquier grieta para apartarlo de la vida de su prima para siempre.

— ¿Qué lugar me recomiendas?— La voz de Hinata lo devolvió a la tierra quedando como un idiota por no escucharla. La chica notó esto e insistente pidió— Un departamento bastante cómodo para estar por estas vacaciones. No quiero incomodar a tus padres sabiendo que hace poco, cumplieron veinte años de casados.

El joven vió sus fracciones embobado. ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que creció? No hacia mucho tiempo era el que espantaba a las niñas que la acosaban por pasar tiempo con él. Ahora toda una mujer que le preocupaba espantar cualquier hombre que quisiera ocupar el lugar de cuidarla. La chica sintió los ojos fijo en ella y se sonrojó.

— Quedaté en mi departamento.— Despreocupado, volviendo a su almuerzo sugirió. Ella asintió, con mejillas sonrojadas y mordiendosé el labio, viviria a solas con él.— Cuando lo compré me aseguré que haya un cuarto demás para ti.

•

_Sasuke, daria cualquier cosa por vivir en tus pensamientos._

•

Por el comentario tan inusual casi se ahoga, el azabache la trató de despistada. Con la mano en su pecho y asegurandosé tragar toda el agua, Sasuke se detuvò de un comentario màs cuando posó sus ojos en la pulserita de oro que llevaba en el brazo. El dije que poseia, si mal no lo recordaba, él se la obsequio en su cumpleaños dieciocho la última vez que se vieron. Ahora no era cadenita era una pulsera. Las sonrisa se posó en una Hinata desahogada a quién no le quitaban la mirada.

— Si no te gustaba el regalo, no tendrias porque llevarlo— Su tono de molestia marcado con sello Uchiha.

— Me incomodan las cadenitas en el cuello, mas bien, me pican.— notesé la poca sutileza que demostró como dama. Sasuke sonrió contagiandosé de ella.— Es por eso que al Angelito lo tengo en mi mueca. Es lo único que jamás me olvido de llevar conmigo.

Era la única chica que mencionando esas simples palabras fue suficiente para dejarlo mudo. Con Hinata no existian los no, y ahora lentamente somenzaba a comprenderlo: era la hermana que nunca tuvo.

— Por cierto, Hinata— al cabo de unos minutos habló. Entendio la respuesta de Hinata de hace unos momentos.— ¿Sabes por qué no sentaré cabeza?

Ella lo miró fijo, siguiendo a pie las palabras de chico. Lamentablemente, él celular de ella sonó y no pudó evitar contestar, era Itachi dandolé la bienvenida. Disculpandosé además, por no esperarla ya que Sasuke se encargó de ser el único que la fuera a recibir. En una charla breve fue mas que suficiente para darle una gran noticia: era una invitada mas a la boda de Yahiko y Konan que se produciria el fin de semana próximo.

•

_Sasuke es como mi hermano. _

•

Era muy espacioso y bastante cómodo el departamento de Sasuke, para no serlo: poseia el piso diez por completo. La Hyuga avaló la teoria de que el Uchiha podia ser bastante modesto al elegir sus cosas. Un piso de alfombra y los muebles solo los necesarios, la barra llena de licores de distintos sabores pero de la misma marca que no lograba ver. Del lado derecho la cocina y un pasillo donde se distinguian dos habitaciones contrariadas y una puerta en el fondo que por descarte era el baño. Un hotel muy seguro, un gran ventanal y como supuso del principio impecable.

Dejó su valija en la entrada tirandosé de un salto al sillon lo que enfureció al Uchiha, odiaba que no cuidaran las cosas. Hinata escondió su rostro entre sus manos para no presenciar su molestia, pero el azabache le pidió que lo acompañe hasta su cuarto. Ese cuarto de humildad no tenia nada, una gran cama televisión y computadora. Del lado izquierdo, otra habitación donde se supone seria su armario. El baño privado, por supuesto. Hinata no pudo moverse de la entrada y su compañero le dejó el bolso en la cama.

— Si quieres descansar, estas como en tu casa.— dijo.

Ahora sí, se encontraba en un hogar y no exactamente por los lujos. Ella lo interrumpiría diciendolé que no tenia sueño ni nada, sólo saber de su vida en ese tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

— Por cierto, chibi.— sus ojos de la ventana, se posaron en la mirada de él. Con las manos en los bolsillos y evitando la mirada le informó— Sé mi acompañante en la boda de Yahiko.

•

_Sasuke es mi primo._

•

Sus ojos se aclararon por una luz repentina entre las nubes. Iban a estar ellos dos solos en ese departamento, cada hora era letal para los latidos de su acelerado corazón cuando él decia esas palabras sin segundas intenciones. Los sentimientos que surgian, sin saber desde cuando, supo que se abririan como la caja de Pandora a sus dieciocho años, sabia la diferencia entre el amor fraternal, amor de la amistad amor familiar y amor verdadero. En ese instante lo verificó al notar su rostro.

— Seria un placer primo— contestó.

Él abrió la puerta para marcharse guiñandolé un ojo complice. Hinata notó la tensión y el temblor de su cuerpo, dudando de si hablar porque corria el riesgo de tartamudear. Aún así se decidió a librarse de la duda que fue interrumpida desde el principio del día.

— Sasuke— el se detuvó mirandolá, esperandola. Debia hacer varias cosas, terminar trabajo atrasado y descansar de la parranda liderada por el rubio hiperactivo pero se quedo a escucharla sin decir nada.— ¿Por qué no te enamorastes después de que tantas mujeres estuvieran en tu vida?

El Uchiha la miró pensando unos minutos la respuesta, aunque la sabia. Siempre la supo.

— Tal vez, porque la mujer de mi vida es mi prima.

•

_Sasuke es el chico de quién estoy enamorada._

•

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

_**Capítulo Uno: Mi dulce pecado (Completo)**_

_Capítulo Dos: Una situación incómoda (Próximo)_

—**O— **

**Comentarios de la autora: **_Hello People! (?) A todo el mundo del SasuHina, es un Fic dedicado a todas las escritoras de esta pareja que para mi, son las percusoras de que una pareja que jamas imagine se hiciera una historia que no me dejaba dormir en mi felicito y espero que le haya gustado esta lo editaré.  
_

_Este Fic se mueve por comentarios, si tiene muchos seguidores actualizaré todas las semanas. Sino, cada dos semanas._

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, nota aparte, duda o una tilde por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo dejen un rewiens :D _

—**O— **

**Próximo Capítulo: Una situación incómoda.**

La música del salón se dispersaba de sus oidos asi como la gente a su alrededor. Él acercó su cintura de manera posesiva, agachando la mirada y escondiendosé en su cuello. Hinata en ves de sonreir ante tal caricia pidió a los cielos que no eleve su cabeza de nuevo porque no iba evitar besarlo. Al frente de todo el público, con pasos torpes, aprovechaban la vaga escusa de bailar un vals para poder minimamente abrazarse. Olió los cabellos de la peliazul, subiendo su mano por su espalda con los ojos cerrados, palpando sus curvas y, por primera vez, deseandolá.

Casi en un susurro apenas entendible para ella, Sasuke se dejó arrastrar por las sensaciones del momento.

— Escapemonos de aquí.

—**O— **

**¿Rewiens para que continúe?**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la imaginaria historia.


	2. Una Situación Incomoda

**Agradecimientos por comentarios:**_ Saara-Chan94; Nadeshiko-U; Neftiis87; Dark Amy-chan; Lola; larc en ciel; Methy; Mar Nara Uchija; TomoyoKururugi16; AkemirandaChan; Chi-chan; Gissriver; Itachi-Sama; Miily Uchiha; Hina Uzumaki._

**Agradecimientos por Favoritos:** _AkemirandaChan; Mar Nara Uchija; Methy; Nadeshiko-U; Saara-Chan94; SinPantalones; TomoyoKururugi16; danni-himee; nanouchiha._

**Agradecimientos Followers:** _Mar Nara Uchija; Nadeshiko-U; Saara-Chan94; TomoyoKururugi16; lady-darkness-chan._

_¡Dedicado a ustedes: Espero que les guste!_

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - __

_Episodio Dos:_

_Una situación incómoda._

_"Los amputados sienten dolores, calambres, cosquillas en la pierna que no tienen. Así, se sentía ella sin él."_

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

La boda en el civil fue un viernes al mediodia, el matrimonio por iglesia fue al día siguiente a la mañana y la celebración fue a la noche. Sasuke y Hinata estuvieron presente en dos de las tres celebraciones porque el cívil sólo participarón un pequeño grupo de personas entre ellos Itachi y su novia, Natsuki. El grupo de siempre daban el presente: Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sai,Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Lee y Shino. Las mujeres, al parecer del azabache, seguian sin poder evitar las lágrimas durante la ceremonia. Y en la bolsa de obviedades se encontraba Hinata.

Él impecable como siempre, con un traje gris un poco ajustado a su cuerpo formado de diecinueve años, mirando cauteloso a su acompañante de ojos lagrimosos. Ante los ojos del Uchiha menor las mujeres que lloraban por un compromiso eterno lo fastidiaba, paro su prima era toda una princesa... llorona. La ojiperla lucia un vestido corto de seda violeta claro, con tacos que le permitian estar a la altura de Sasuke y un peinado alto delicado. En una oportunidad, tan distraido como estaba, Naruto le saco las lagrimas lo que produjo un sonrojo en la Hyuga. Ganó gratuitamente por el gesto una mirada mortifera de su mejor amigo.

Sakura lo trató de sobreprotector al Uchiha, conocia a su amigo como la palma de su mano. Sasuke solo la trató de exagerada.

— Hinata ven que retocó tu maquillaje— ofreció Sakura simpática, codeandolé al azabache. Hinata asintió y se dirigió al baño, la pelirosa lo siguió sacandolé la lengua al Uchiha— Te la robó un momento, evita la mirada cruel, por favor.

Sasuke las vió marcharse tomando una copa de vino en la recepción. Mucha gente, muchas chicas, muchas presas. Desde que llegó Hinata, hacia una semana, no trató con ninguna chica y sin proponerselo duró una semana de abstinencia sexual. ¿Cómo no lograrlo si Hinata procuraba acapararló en todos los sentidos? Del departamento solitario a plagado de risas. Si de día trabajaba a la tarde acelerado por llegar antes a casa, lo esperaba con una aventura nueva. Era divertido tratarla como una niña pequeña que no sentia enfado por nada y él era muy gruñon asi que equilibraba bastante la relación. Siendo justo debia separar diversión de placer: que estuviera entretenido no saciaba las ganas de acostarse con alguien.

Buscó con la mirada por todo el salón y vió a una rubia infartante: habría jurado que era una Sex Simbol. Un cuerpo que no era invisible a ningun hombre y sus ojos verdes que no evitaban su mirada. Se acercó con un copa que tomó de uno de los mozos que se interpuso en su camino y se la entregó. Ella sonrió acercandosé, estableciendo una charla.

— Que interesante fiesta— lamió su labio superior, sin descuidar el brillo labial. Él seguia bebiendo.— ¿Y tu compañia?

Sasuke pensó en una respuesta válida pero sin entrar en detalles.

— Debe estar por ahí, ¿Te molesta que tenga compañia?— arremetió desáfiandola con la mirada. Notó una excitación por la idea de que estuviera buscando una pareja con quién engañar a su novia. Aunque Hinata no podía ser su pareja, es por eso que le hablaba.

— En lo absoluto. Si a ti no te molesta ¿Por qué debria molestarme a mi?

Hinata Hyuga miró la escena casi bostezando. Podría ser una persona enamorada pero ese chico no tenia cara: siempre las mismas palabras y siempre caían de la misma manera. Tapó su rostro ante sus pensamientos, a lo mejor cayó como una típica mujer por sus encantos. Era diferente: ella desde pequeña, dónde el no sabia ni por qué sentian atracción las mujeres por los hombres y viceversa, estuvo enamorada. Sólo que ahora más grande se dejó de mentir a si misma.

La ojiperla se giró a ir a charlar con alguno de sus amigos y se apareció el rubio hiperactivo medio enojado porque Sakura e Ino le prohibieron beber porque era el conductor designado. Al verlo trató de animarlo y de pasó asegurandosé un pequeño lugar en ese auto, porque no volveria con Sasuke y su conquista. Itachi mismo se acercó presentandolé a su novia: una chica bastante extrovertida y simpática con quién Naruto parecia coincidir en todo. La misma Natsuki le dió una idea para divertirse un rato: bailar juntos.

Naruto, en broma, agachó su cabeza extendiendolé la mano a la hermosa dama. Hinata divertida lo siguió dejándose llevar por las alocadas aventuras de este. La música los animó durante media hora en dónde se lleno de bailarines la pista. Realmente era agradable y Natsuki, escapandosé de su novio, empezaba una ronda de baile.

Al rato, sin aliento y acalorados se detuvieron para tomar algo y se sentaron a charlar.

— Naruto, ¿Puedo volver contigo?— soltó sin más Hinata al no ver a su primo. Naruto la miró agitado— No quisera molestar a Sasuke.

— No hay problema, te llevaré junto con las chicas.— Tomó un vaso con agua, la ojiperla le agradeció en silencio. Naruto entendió a lo que se referia, evitó profundizar las razones.— ¿Dónde aprendistes a bailar así?

— Un poco de allá, otro de acá— sonrió timida a sus adentros. El rubio giró su cabeza al notar como se posaba una mano en su hombro con brusquedad, Hinata sin notarlo continúo— Lo que pasa es que salgo a bailar bastante con mis amigas desde los diecisiete. Además en el colegio aprendi muchas cosas también.

— Me voy unos minutos...— iba a reprochar, sin razón alguna, que lo dejaron de lado en la diversión.

El vals de la pareja de recién casados, donde eran los protagonistas de la pista danzando, interrumpió su frase. Luego de un momento, distintas parejas se acercaban al compás de la balada. Sasuke notó como su mejor amigo, sin cansarse de ser odiado por las situaciones con Hinata, la invitaria a bailar a su prima. Lo que el Uzumaki debia saber del principio es que el estaba ahí para ella.

— Bailemos, Chibi— estiró su mano tomándola. Ella dudó en una milésima de segundo hasta tomar su mano y dirigirse a la pista.

— ¿Ahora te acuerdas de mi?— dijo fingiendo enfado. Él sólo sonrió despreocupado por el comentario de su prima.

— Siempre me acuerdo de ti— le siguió la broma, sin saber la profundidad de las palabras.

La tomó de la cintura besándole la frente tapada por su flequillo, ella se sonrojo. Sasuke posó sus manos a la cintura tarareando la canción que no sabia, Hinata descubrió lo peligroso que era bailar con la persona que te gusta. Acarició con la mano izquierda suavemente el brazo elevandoló y por fin moverse ante el compás de la música.

Entendió que Dios, como la mayoria de sus amigas del colegio creian, no le dió todo lo que una chica deseaba. Si, Kami lo cruzó en su vida y la convirtió en alguien valiosa para él pero jamás lo tendria: no poseía el derecho ni de intentarlo. Pensar en eso ya no generaba llanto, al parecer, se cansó de llorar y compadecerse. Trató de buscar alrededor de la pista algo entrenido en donde posar su imaginación pero era inútil se encontraba sumisa en la fragancia del Uchiha.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de sentirse un idiota. Luego de buscar con quién satisfacer su apetito sexual y sin mucho halago pudo llevarla al baño donde se dejaba manosear una tal Ali o Alicia. No pasaba inarvertido que sabia tocar y generar sensaciones electrizantes en él. Los besos eran casi de animales, sin sutileza. Todo marcharia bien sino hubiera escuchado a las dos mujeres que hicieron un comentario que eliminó de un tajó el apetito sexual del Uchiha.

— La chica Hyuga y Naruto hacen buena pareja. Son muy divertidos.

Alice trató en vano de incentivar sexualmente al Uchiha que se alejo brusco colocandosé bien la camisa y corbata para marcharse en cuantó tuviera ocasión. Se notaba algo molesto pero le aclaró que ya se acostarian juntos, sólo necesitaba poner "la casa en orden" afuera. Dejo plantada a una mujer en plena euforia para comprobar ¿Qué? No lo sabia. Tal véz la mujer lo califico como poco hombre aunque no le importaba en absoluto. Sino era Hinata la enfadada, ni preocuparse por el problema.

Ahora, en medio de una tierna balada lo inundó la seguridad de que todo marchaba bien. Él la cuidaria siempre, sea cualquier situación y viviendo del otro lado del mundo, protegeria su sonrisa. Es cierto, Hinata ni deberia ser su prima. Seria la candidata perfecta para novia, ya era todo una mujer: que terminaria su carrera, se casaria y tendria hijos. Lo último que pensó no le agradó demasiado, más bien, se sintió celoso.

La música del salón se dispersaba de sus oidos asi como la gente a su alrededor. Él acercó su cintura de manera posesiva, agachando la mirada y escondiendosé en su cuello. Hinata en ves de sonreir ante tal caricia pidió a los cielos que no eleve su cabeza de nuevo porque no iba evitar besarlo. Al frente de todo el público, con pasos torpes, aprovechaban la vaga escusa de bailar un vals para poder minimamente abrazarse. Olió los cabellos de la peliazul, subiendo su mano por su espalda con los ojos cerrados, palpando sus curvas y, por primera vez, deseandolá.

Casi en un susurro apenas entendible para ella, Sasuke se dejó arrastrar por las sensaciones del momento.

— Escapemonos de aquí.

Hinata tembló pero asintió. Sasuke con desesperación abrió paso entre la multitud para salir de ahí, aún sin saber que haria. Debia mantener la cabeza en frio, recordar que Hinata era su prima, que no era una chica más que llevaba directo al baño. A Hinata el corazón se le saldria en cualquier momento, agitados llegaron al lado de una pequeña fuente dónde Sasuke la hizo sentar. Removió sus cabellos, bufó molesto y movia su cuerpo sin saber que decir. Tomó mucha valentia, respiro profundo y largo y sorprendió su pedido:

— Hinata, no tienes mi permiso de salir con nadie.—

Lo más estúpido que podía decir en toda su vida, lo acababa de decir. La chica lo miró confundida, su primo se lo notaba bastante tenso y lo que exigió era idiota. Era la primera vez en dónde los papeles eran distintos: él era el niño caprichoso y ella la más cuerda.

— Si tu prometes que no te acostarás con nadie más.— sonrió divertida sabiendo que jamás cumpliria eso. De pasó tratando de pedir algo imposible, como él.

— No puedo prometerte eso.— contestó al instante. Hinata levantó una ceja reprochando, él podia pedir que se quedé solterona toda la vida pero él no podia hacer sacrificios. Sasuke continúo sumiso, colocando paños frios a la situación que él logró— Si quieres te prometo que no me casaré.

— Entonces no lo haré. Es algo idiota lo que me pides Sasuke.— dijó amable tomandoló de las manos y él se agachó para quedar a su altura. Movió sus labios de un lado al otro para decirle— En un par de años cuando nos demos cuenta, tu tendrás familia y yo la mia. Se acabaran las vacaciones de verano en dónde nos divirtamos, tendremos otras responsabilidades. Debemos madurar.

Él Uchiha la miró serio por unos instantes, lo que dijó siempre se negó a verlo. Si pudiera parar el tiempo a un edad, lo detendria en ese momento. Sasuke se apoyó en su hombro amistoso después de sentarse a su lado: no necesitaba más.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del chico que la besaba con una pasión desmedida. Estaba entre la espada y la pared seducida por sentir entre la ropa la masculinidad del Uchiha, él pasaba sus manos por todas sus curvas y hasta gruñó en el momento dónde ella bajo las piernas que temblaban por el mero contacto. La aprisionó, de nuevo, pasando su mano bajo el brazo tomandó el firme glúteo. La chica no aguantaba el placer, sus nervios no se marchaban. Estaba en su departamento a solas con él, que la tomó sin delicadeza.

Quitó el vestido por arriba su cabeza, volviendo a atacar sus labios. La joven se debatia entre besar y gemir: cuando él Uchiha impaciente se quitó la camisa desesperado y poco satisfecho de la rápidez de la chica al dejarlo desnudo. Bajo hasta sus senos y los devoró son esmero mientras sus pies lo llevaban a la habitación. La tiró, literalmente a la cama, donde aprovecho para sacarse toda prenda que sobraba sin olvidar el condon, esas cosas eran inolvidables para Sasuke.

La miro de vuelta a su prima con los cabellos esparcidos por toda la cama y sintió ternura desmedida. Bajó hasta su boca y suavemente comenzó a besarla deleitandosé con los labios, la chica se sorprendió por semejante cambio de actitud. Aunque queria ser tierno su ereccion le dolia y era dificil mantenerla en ese estado. Llevó las dos manos hacia los costados luego de meterse entre sus piernas para entrar en la cavidad mojada de ella y saciarse por completo. Aunque estuviera mal.

— Por fin esta aquí— susurró entre sus labios. Cerrando los ojos y dejandosé llevar por las sensaciones.— Seré cuidadoso.

La chica gimió su nombre retumbando en las paredes, él por primera vez en la noche comenzó a acompañarla en sus gemidos. Aunque no entró por completo, siguió hundiendose en ella sin lastimarla por la gran miembro generado por el placer. La joven en cualquier momento se desmayaria del placer y entendió porque era tan conocido y no era puro rostro. Sasuke Uchiha era el chico por él que cualquier chica perderia la conciencia.

Cuando ella acabó él aún tenia ganas para seguir. Es por eso que acabó sobre su vientre luego de quitarse el condon. Se acostó al lado de ella abrazandola y la chica se sintió halagada de que alguien como él la estuviera abrazando de forma tierna. Sasuke se durmió acurrucado en los brazos de Hinata sin poder decir una palabra más para no incomodar el ambiente. Sintiendose extremadamente feliz.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

Hinata no durmió muy bien en el departamento de Ino y Sakura. No llegó a pegar los ojos por todas las preguntas que le hicierón del romance que tuvo con Kiba. Ella no contó muchos detalles de la relación, porque no tenia mucho que contar. Su relación no duró nada.

Sasuke se negó rotundamente a que durmiera en la casa de sus amigas pero en el primer despiste se metió en el auto de Naruto y se marchó. Al llegar le hizó saber al protector de su primo que no se preocupará por ella que volvería para que desayunen juntos. Es p0r eso que sin dormir, pero con la bolsa de café y medialuna en la mano, entró sonriente al departamento del Uchiha con sus llaves. Colocó las bolsas muy despacio en la mesada y se dispusó a despertar al Uchiha en su cuarto.

Él corazón se le partió en pedazos cuando lo vió acostado con otra chica desnudos bajo las sabanas que por suerte tapaba bien sus intimidades. Una cosa era imaginar que se acostaba con muchas pero verlo era una baldazo de agua bien fria. Cerró la puerta con cuidado pero fue en vano porque la acompañante sintió la presencia de alguien mas en la casa.

No existia el tiempo de llorar porque Sasuke podría despertarse.

Hinata bastante enojada por la situación comenzó a tomar ropa por ropa y llevarse cada cosa suya de esa casa. Por suerte eran pocas, lo que le daria tiempo suficiente para marcharse de ahí lo mas rapido posible. Él le prometió, en una ocasión, que no llevaria amantes a su casa para no generar incomodidad en ella. Y al finalizar la primera semana, tarán se encontraba con eso. En vez de llevarla a rastras a la maleta lo elevó, con poca dificultad. Hasta que vió a la intrusa con la camisa de él y por suerte ropa interior, en la cocina tomando leche como dueña y señora de la casa.

— Un poco de privacidad a nadie le molesta— dijó malintencionado el comentario. Hinata no se encontraba de humor para tratar a la amante de su primo, que intentaba hacerle una tomografia con la mirada.

— No te preocupes que ya me iré y tendrán toda la privacidad que necesiten.— dijó en tono de niña que la salió de la nada. Alice sonrió altanera.— No es mi intención de hablar con una de las tantas mujeres de mi primo.— Ella también podia ser cruel si quisiera, no se dejaria pisotear.

— No eres mas que una niña pequeña viviendo en su cuento de hadas.— dijó sonora. Hinata se detuvó en la puerta y la chica lo siguió para darle un jaque mate a su presa.— Sasuke es muy bueno en la cama fue cuidadoso y hasta al final me abrazó. Dormimos abrazados. — sonrió con maldad— Perdón, lo habrás visto recién.

Hinata la miró de mala manera sin detenerse un segundo mas a hablarle a esa estúpida. Cada minuto de más y corria peligro de que apareciera el tercero en discordia.

— Casi me olvido, gracias por el café. Eres una buena prima, se lo diré a Sasuke.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

Sasuke se rascó el pecho enojado. Gracias al bendito sol que le dió en la cara tan temprano molestaba, aunque sonriendo por la magnífica noche vivida.

Se encontró solo en la cama. Se levantó colocandosé sus boxers dirigiendosé al baño donde se dió una ducha bien fria para calmar todos los recuerdos de la noche que vivió tan latente. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor era un enfermo, que se imagino acostarse con su prima. Volvió a sus cabales asegurandosé que con quién durmió era la chica que conocio en la boda. Miró el reloj y eran las diez de la mañana, debia echarla antes de que llegará Hinata y le reprochará cualquier cosa.

Con un pantalon de jeans, desnudo de la cintura para arriba se acercó a la intrusa con pereza. Ella se encontraba bastante "casera" en su casa tomandó café con el diario de la mañana. Quisó recibirlo con un beso pero este le corrió la cara.

— Deberias haberte ido. No soy agradable en las mañanas. — dijo fuerte el Uchiha. La chica ni se mosqueó, siguió su lectura y notó que la muy aprovechada bajo a comprar café y volvió. Enojado le reiteró que se marchara, bastante enojado— No te sientas como en tu casa, ya que jamas te traeré de vuelta.

— Ah.— dijó despreocupada con el café en sus manos— ¿Lo dices por el café?— él asintió mirando dentro de la heladera porque tenia bastante hambre. Le pediria a Hinata que aprovechen el domingo para realizar las compras— Regalo de tu prima.

Escena detenida. El Uchiha menor parpadeó nervioso quedandosé congelado mirando hacia la heladera, levantó su mirada procesando lo que dijó su amante. Le tomó unos segundos asimilar la información para correr al cuarto de Hinata y ver que se encontraba desprovisto de sus pertenencias, padeció. Alice lo siguió enojada por lo poco caballero que era al dejarlo hablando sola, la noche anterior se comportó de una manera diferente.

Él, rascandosé la cabeza temeroso, se fue a su cuarto donde se puso una remera y se giró enojado a la chica que estaba a su lado. Tratando de perder poco tiempo en ir por ella.

— ¡Que diablos le dijistes!— grito enojado más consigo mismo que con ella que lo miraba con miedo por la forma en que le habló. La tomó por los hombros, fulminandola con la mirada llena de odio o tristeza.— ¿Hace cuanto se marchò?

— Se marchó hace media hora.— dijó asustada y algo compasiva por la preocupación de él. Él la miraba a los ojos sin mirarla, sumiso en su mundo.— No le dije nada, sólo nos vió juntos.

Ahora si escuchó, sintió miedo, los encontró ó miedo a que Hinata lo odiara por romper su promesa, porque no era de las personas que se marchara dejandoló solo sin explicación. Ahora, con una razón suficiente para no hablarle por varios días, imaginó a su prima llorando decepcionada con él. Llorando por él.

Luego de echar a la mujer, Sasuke llamó a su celular que Hinata tenia apagado. Fastidiado y sin saber que hacer tomó un par de cosas marchandosé hacia la calle a buscar a su prima. No debia estar muy lejos encima con una maleta. Le falló como primo pero más que nada como hombre que la cuidaba.

Rogó a Dios encontrarla en su camino para pedirle perdón y que vuelva. Incluso arrodillandose ante ella, ganaria su perdón.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

**Capítulo Dos: Una situación incómoda (Completo)**

_Capítulo Tres: Por tu perdón. (Próximo)_

—O—

_Comentarios de la autora: Pero que cara Sasuke, hacerle algo asì. Si fuera Hinata lo ahogaria con la almohada(?) pero sino no habria Fic. Espero que les haya gustado, próximo capítulo ¿Sasuke se deja llevar por sus impulsos y la besa? Recuerden que mis adelantos son de la primera parte del Fic en el final es otra cosa. Espero que les guste y las enganche, ahora las respuestas a sus Rewiens._

_Saara-Chan94 (La primera comentarista! Y la que me dejò un comentario, un rewiens y me coloco en follows. Una lectora con todas las letras. Entiendo que me digas lo del final, también he leído fics con trago amargos donde quiero continuacion, pero no quiero mentirte no se como es el final. Si se arriesgan por ese amor, seguramente como sucede siempre quedaran juntos o no sé. Veremos ;D);_

_Nadeshiko-U (Me dejastes un comentario, un rewiens y me coloco en follows. Una lectora con todas las letras. Muchisimas Gracias por pasar por este humilde Fic y espero que te guste);_

_Neftiis87 (Me sonrojastes, que lindo que escribas eso, me siento halagada y trataré de mantenerte entretenida. Gracias por tus animos);_

_Dark Amy-chan (Me siento muy agradecida que la promotra de este fic, porque lo sos por grandes historia como destiny o esclava sexua, que no he terminado para comentarte como es debido, me deje un no decepcionarte y gracias por el tiempo.;_

_Lola; (Me siento identificada con vos, como puse al principio jamas los imagine juntos pero viendolos de otra perspectiva hacen una pareja muy tierna. Sos de las mias xD, gracias por tomarte el tiempo y espero que te guste)_

_larc en ciel; No la dejaré suspendida. ¿Por qué? Estaba acostumbrada mucho al ShikaTema , mi pareja preferida, que idear una idea para otra pareja me dejo entusiasmada. La terminaré pero no secon cuantos capitulos. Mientras sigan un buen promedio los rewiens espera cada martes que se estrena :D Gracias!_

_Methy; que lindo Nick. Tiene lemon aunque no soy buena haré mi mejor esfuerzo mientras me digan apoyando. ¡Me divierte la trama! Inclusive me pongo en sus lugares y pienso ¿Qué seguira ahora? Como sino fuera yo la que escriba xD. Muy animador tu comentario.)_

_Mar Nara Uchija; Amiga! Ahora probe con una nueva pareja, me alegra que te haya gustado, no abandono jamas el ShikaTema que me pongo la camiseta por ser una buena seguidora._

_TomoyoKururugi16; Veamos que sale de esto, tambien me lo pregunto. Gracias pero me vas a tener que ayudar en algunas correcciones! :D_

_AkemirandaChan; Jaja, bueno ahi dedicada la continuacion para ustedes. Gracias por colocarlo en favoritos tambien, lo bueno de empezar con una nueva pareja son las nuevas lectoras. Muchisimas gracias._

_Chi-chan; Haber como respondo a tu pregunta. Son primos pero porque las familias se declararon asi, es decir no comparten lazos de sangre. Igual habra un capitulo donde lo explique Itachi que es tan bueno explicando( y tan bonito tambien) muchisimas gracias y cualquier duda no me molesta que preguntes._

_Gissriver; La continuare sino tengo contratiempos con mi trabajo, mi curso y la facultad la semana que viene porque lo tengo escrito pero no corregi los errores. Me agrada que hayas pasado por un fic como este para recordarme el otro, significa que pude dejar con las ganas de la continuacion. Se como terminara el fic y seguro lo termino. Besos y gracias._

_Itachi-Sama; Sabemos que Itachi es Dios. Ahi dedicada la continuacion! Muchas gracias por leer._

_Miily Uchiha; Lo de los Rewiens... los suficientes para seguir. No vale exactamente la cantidad sino la calidad donde me digan que tengo que corregir y sugieriendome cosas. Esta bien con todos los que recibi y que fue bien recibido, con tener mas de quince lectoras es mas que suficiente para actualizar todo el tiempo._

_Hina Uzumaki: Lo mismo que Chichan, ya lo explicare en un capitulo, paciencia y tiempo. Gracias por comentar._

_Tamaya6: Gracia por el comentario aqui la continuacion, espero que te guste :D_

**Novedades**:_ La semana que viene actualizaré mi otra historia "Apuesto a que te enamoras de mi". La proximo historia luego que termine esta, será un Naruto/Hinata para tener una historia y la otra :D _**Si sigue bien con los Rewiens actualizare todos los martes sin falta.**

_Este Fic se mueve por comentarios, si tiene muchos seguidores actualizaré todas las semanas. Sino, cada dos semanas._

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, nota aparte, duda o una tilde por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo dejen un rewiens :D_

—O—

**Próximo Capítulo: Por tu perdón.**

— Al menos escuchamé Hinata.— Hinata sólo la mirada con frialdad sin dejarse llevar por la típicas excusas que le solia dar. Se sintió perdido exigiéndole a gritos su perdón por romper su promesa y arrastrarla a una situación bastante incómoda donde el actuaria igual.— Yo no pensé...

Ella lo detuvó enojada, soltandose de su suave agarre. ¿Es que no podia ponerse en su lugar?

— ¿No pensastes en què?— con enojo y furia que Sasuke no pensó ver en su mirada en algún momento. Casi queriendoló dañar le reprochó— ¿Qué iba a encontrarte al lado de una cualquiera? ¡Maldición Sasuke pónte en mi lugar! Yo también me acostaré con un hombre y me aseguraré que me veas dormida al lado de él.

Él dejandose llevar por su orgullo e insultado imaginando lo que le acababa de decir. Tomó su brazo fuerte para que no se alejará, muy cerca de su boca.

— ¡Nunca digas algo como eso!

—O—

**¿Rewiens para que continúe?**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la imaginaria historia.


	3. Por Tu Perdón

**Agradecimientos por comentarios del Capítulo Dos**_: Saara-Chan94; Guest; lady-darkness-chan; Neftiis87; GissRiver; Lola; Chany-sensei; LaCrazyWriter; Methy; Mar Nara Uchija; TomoyoKururugi16; Itachi-Sama._

**Agradecimientos por Favoritos:** _AkemirandaChan; Mar Nara Uchija; Methy; Nadeshiko-U; Saara-Chan94; SinPantalones; TomoyoKururugi16; danni-himee; nanouchiha; _Diminishing Quarter

**Agradecimientos Followers:** _Mar Nara Uchija; Nadeshiko-U; Saara-Chan94; TomoyoKururugi16; lady-darkness-chan; Chany-sensei_

_¡Dedicado a ustedes: Espero que les guste!_

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _  
_

_Episodio Tres:_

_Por tu perdón._

_"Si súpiera que hoy seria la ultima vez que te veria dormir te abrazaria fuertemente y pediria al Señor por ser el guardián de tu alma"_

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

Sabaku No Gaara llegó a New York al mediodia. Todo formaba parte de una sorpresa por el cumpleaños de su única hermana acompañado de su ligero equipaje, confundiendoló con un mochilero. Llamó a un taxi en la Avenida congestionada en dirección al departamento que reservó. Detenidos por el tránsito miró por la ventana tratando de perder un poco el tiempo, en vez de la paciencia.

Extrañaba a su cuidad. Su rutina de todos los días era trabajar seis horas de Lunes a Viernes en la Empresa de su padre, estudiaba en la Facultad de Economia tres veces por semana y su vida social. Apreciaba a sus amigos tanto como de su edad o no. En su localidad era muy conocido, no cosechó ninguna rivalidad con nadie; mas bien saltaria en defensa de alguno de sus colegas si fuera necesario. Con las relaciones siempre respeto a sus novias, aunque ninguna duradera. Era un Don Juan sin querer serlo realmente.

Escapandosé de sus padres y amigos fue a visitar a sus hermanos.

Sintió una leve curiosidad al ver una chica llorando en la parada del Bus acompañada de su valija. Sintió pena por ella es por eso que dejándose llevar por su instinto sobreprotector pagó al taxista y se sentó a mirarla desde el banco de la plaza que daba con su rostro separados por el bullicio del tránsito un Domingo por la mañana. Al rato decidió irse al ser incapaz de consolarla pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante esta acción. Su cuerpo queria ayudar a esa joven hermosa.

Una bonita debilidad a quién le estiró un pañuelo descartable y se lo entregó. Ella elevó sus ojos hinchados esperando reconocer al desconocido pelirrojo.

— Tén, seca tua lágrimas — murmuró sentándose a su lado.

Al ver los ojos que desperdiciaron tantas lagrimas, sintio lastima. La desconfianza de ella se disperso al ver sus ojos verdes aguamarina donde encontró calma. La probabilidad de que estuviera por un hombre asi, eran muy altas. Su llanto comenzó a cesar y él se animó a hablarle.

— _Nadie merece mis lagrimas y quién las merece no me haria llorar_— trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas sin dañarla, sin perder la seguridad. Ella sonrió tristemente, ¿Tanta lástima mostraba? O el extraño era muy amable. Gaara se reto mentalmente por ser un idiota indirecto— Fuerón palabras textuales de una ex novia cuando cortamos, admito que sentí su dolor, pero no lloró frente a mi.

— ¿Fuistes cruel con ella?— preguntó al instante despacio Hinata, secandosé de vuelta la cara. Girandosé a mirarlo.— ¿Tenias razón para cortarle?

— No tenia razón para cortarle, pero tampoco una para seguir con ella. Además no fui cruel... — dudó por un momento. No era típico de él hablar de relaciones pasadas.— Nunca se debe olvidar que en cada relación: esa persona es importante para vos. Se puede decir que somos amigos, por eso que seguimos en contacto.

— Eres muy amable. — dijó con un suspiro como el niño que llora sin consuelo.— Tus palabras me consuelan.

No se expresaba correctamente, respiraba entrecortada y volvian sus lagrimas. Gaara sonrió dulcemente, esa niña indefensa queria ser cuidada. El ambiente que no ayudaba demasiado, si queria animarla debia cambiar la situación. Se levantó en frente de ella y estirando su mano:

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— cuestionó amigable.

— H-hinata— tartamudeó. Hacia mucho no lo hacia, pero del chico irradiaba una luz que la acariciaba.

— Hinata, ¿Tienes tu documento?— preguntó rápido, ella lo miró extrañaba pero asintió. Él sonrió por la cara de confusión, era peor que una niña pequeña. No existia mejor forma que el aire le de en la cara.— ¿Sabes lo qué haremos? Iremos a montar en bicicleta.

Estiró con la punta del dedo al lugar indicado, una plaza que estaba en frente a ella donde prestaban bicicletas a cambio del documento.

— Pues...— acaparó la atención del joven. Con un movimiento de dedos jugando sonrojada.— No se andar en bicicleta.

Eso lo desestabilizó. No conocia a nadie que no supiera andar en bicicleta incluso lo consideraba tarea facil porque aprendió a los cuatro años como todos: con las rueditas en los costados. Dudaba que consiguiera una bicicleta para alguien mayor con esas caracteristicas, asi que solo la tomó de la mano cargando con su valija con ruedas y su equipaje dirigiendosé a la plaza gigante. Mientras cruzaban la calle él habló:

— No te preocupes, nadie nace sabiendo.— consoló y animó— Te enseñaré.

Ella se dejó llevar, entregó su documento y guardaron las cosas en el lugar. Una vez con casco y todo el equipamiento de seguridad, de quién Gaara no pudo evitar reirse, comenzó a explicarle el simple mecanismo en que básicamente se trataba de mantener el equilibro. Le costó. En media hora, Hinata tomó valor para largarse sin la ayuda de su profesor. Después le fue normal el pedaleó y lo demas. Ella sonrió sincera al notar el logró que produjo gracias al extraño.

Dieron muchas vueltas, donde el se acomodaba a la velocidad de su alumna, hasta que Hinata se cansó. Comieron algo simple en un pequeño bar en frente acompañados de un helado cuando el pelirrojo se acordó de la hora y le explicó que debia irse. Ella un poco decepcionada no teniendo un lugar donde exactamente ir, sin encontrarse con Sasuke, le quiso agradecer.

— ¿Quieres agradecerme?— cuestionó algo dudoso por la peticion de la chica. Él la miró pensando lo adecuado: usar ese favor para ayudarla. Así que cedió— Pués, prometeme que si encuentras de vuelta al chico te mantendras sin llorar y mostrando mucha fuerza— elevó un puño a lo que ella no sabia corresponder. Él formo un puño con su mano e hizó que chocaran.— Prometelo, Hinata.

— Ah...— entendió el pequeño saludo de chocarse las manos. Él se levantó y ella lo siguió luego de aceptar la propuesta.— Lo haré.

— ¡Así se hace Hinata!— le dijo. Caminaron en silencio por el trayecto de la plaza hacia donde estaban los remises, donde ella tímida le preguntó.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—

— ¿No te lo he dicho? Mi nombre es Gaara.— dijó caminando a la par. Al llegar pidió un taxi para que ella se marchara primero. Pero ella se negaba a irse, tal vez, le agradaba mucho la compañia del muchacho, él que la hizo sonrier y le enseño a andar en bicicleta sin conocerla o entender el por qué lloraba.

— Gracias por animarme— dijó exalperada. Él sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho con el mismo, pero se notaba a leguas que algo mas queria la chica— Yo... q-queria saber si...— él enarcó una ceja esperando gentilemnte que hable la dama— ¡Podriamos vernos de nuevo!

Gritó, supuestamente para no tartamudear y de un respiró. Él abrió los ojos divertido, pero no sabia que contestarle. Tenia muy poco tiempo en New York y si entablaba una conversación a la larga ella se aferraria mucho a él, no era malo, pero él no era alguien de esos aires. Buscó ser lo mas amable y encontró una respuesta:

— Escucha: No creo que exista el destino realmente, pero algo nos junto hoy.— dijó apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, agachando la cabeza para mirar bien sus ojos que se encontraban deshinchados— Si volvemos a encontrarnos, es porque seremos amigos... ¿Predestinados?

— Uhm...— dudó donde queria llegar con esas palabras. Miró sus ojos y se sintió hipnotizada, asintiendo. Él sonrió pero ella continuó— ¿Y qué haremos si eso sucede?

— Vendrás corriendo hacia mi a abrazarme con uns sonrisa gigante gritando mi nombre y yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos y te giraré. Como en las peliculas cuando uno se encuentra.— dijo bromeando. Claro que era broma, ninguna persona en su sano juicio aceptaria algo...

— ¡Claro!— entró al auto dejandoló estático en su lugar. El auto marchaba y él con una incertidumbre por la loca idea y ella por secundarlo.

Rascando su cabeza con una sonrisa boba en el rostro deseo encontrarse con ella.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

En todo el día Sasuke buscó a Hinata por todos lados, llamó a todos sus contactos y dudó en llamar a la policia. Se aguantó los insultos de la mayoria tratandoló de cruel por echarla, lo que nunca hizo pero era mejor que le reprocharan eso a decirles que metio a una desconocida y los vio en la cama. Ahora en los escalones de la casa de sus padres, donde Hinata habia prometido ir a comer a la noche, la esperaba ansioso. Era su única esperanza.

Un vuelco de alivio a su esfumada preocupación se produjo al verla llegar en un vestido como si nada.

Ella lo notó en las escaleras bastante desalineado y emocionado al verla llegar en el taxi. Corrió acercandosé pero no se atrevió a tocarla por el semblante serio, distante y frio de su prima. Aún asi aprovecharia la oportunidad de ser el primero en hablar y disculparse. No aceptaria su rechazo, es por eso que tomó repentinamente del brazo derecho de Hinata para evitar que se marchara. Un sinfin de oraciones que habia pensado ahora se disiparon, notando que nada seria lo suficientemente aceptable para su comportamiento.

— Al menos escuchame Hinata.— La Hyuga sólo la mirada con frialdad sin dejarse llevar por la típicas excusas que le solia dar. Se sintió perdido exigiéndole a gritos su perdón por romper su promesa y arrastrarla a una situación bastante incómoda.— Yo no pensé...

Arrepentimiento. Ella lo detuvó enojada, soltándose de su suave agarre. ¿Es qué no podia ponerse en su lugar?

— ¿No pensastes en qué?— Con enojo y furia que Sasuke no pensó ver en su mirada. Casi queriendoló dañar, tanto como ella se encontraba o peor aún, le reprochó— ¿Qué iba a encontrarte al lado de una cualquiera? ¡Maldición Sasuke ponte en mi lugar! Yo también me acostaré con un hombre y me aseguraré que me veas dormida al lado de él.

Él dejandose llevar por su orgullo e insultado imaginando lo que le acababa de decir. Tomó su brazo fuerte para que no se alejará, muy cerca de su boca.

— ¡Nunca digas algo como eso!

La rabia se apoderó de él: Hinata abrazada a un extraño, desnuda, luego de recibir caricias... Esa imagen lo descolocó, sintió celos animales y sin elocuencia.

La niña con la que crió, la que cuidó a sol y sombra, en la que siempre pensaba en los momentos duros y la que hoy, siendo primos, sentia atracción desenfrenada. Debia detenerse en las últimas palabras, sino soltaría alguna locura sin vuelta atrás. Esperó que la joven enfrente de sus ojos tratara de calmarlo, aunque lo único que transmitió fue miedo. El control de su cuerpo era imposible al tenerla cerca, ella lo llevaba al cielo y al infierno en un parpadeo.

"Pués, prometeme que si encuentras de vuelta al chico te mantendras sin llorar y mostrando mucha fuerza" Recordó las palabras del desconocido. El Sasuke adelante suyo era desconocido para ella, no sabia mediar con él. La promesa latente le exigia hacerle frente y demostrarle que no era la prima a quién el manipularia a su antojo. Las ganas de llorar las guardaria hasta estar sola.

— Sasuke sueltáme y no me grites— pidió tranquila.

Tomó unos segundos el volver al mundo real. La soltó, dejando a la vista que él era el desubicado en la situación y Hinata la victima. Ella suspiró, recobró valor sentandosé en las escaleras e invitandoló a sentarse a su lado. Él titubeo cediendo ante el pedimento silencioso. Al querer hablar lo hicierón al unisono, por esa mismo motivo el silencio fue mas abismal que al principio. Luego de unos minutos, Sasuke tomo la palabra:

— Lo siento Hinata. No hay excusas para estas cosas. Sé de la situación que presenciastes, de algo que no te agrado y lo entiendo. Sólo dejame que me componga de mi error.— Tomó su mano pidiendo por primera vez a una chica perdón— No quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

— Sasuke, me he dado cuenta que estamos muy apegados el uno del otro.— Su porte firme y sereno lo calmó. Lo que le propondria era, a la larga, lo mejor para ambos.— Creo que deberiamos distanciarnos un poco.— Respiró profundo ignorando a su corazón— Me asfixian tus celos protectores...

— Pero...— Quiso contrariarla, pero tenia razón.

— Dejame terminar.— exigió al verse interrumpida. Necesitaba dejarle en claro la posición entre ellos— Es normal que sientas celos de primo pero creo que se pasa a tenerme como una posesión.— Miró el temor en sus ojos azabaches— Debemos mantener distancia.

Un silencio se produjo entre ellos. Uno muy frio.

Por motivos válidos de Hinata debia ceder pero él queria negarse rotundamente. Claro que necesitaba estar a su lado, espantar cualquier pretendiente y sentirse preciado en la vida de su prima. Miles de contrariedades evitando que ella se marchara de su departamento donde pensó que pasarian, como costumbre, las vacaciones de verano. Hinata no era del montón de familiares que veia en los entierros o casamientos. Iba a contestar a su proposición, o lo que fuera que insinúo la Hyuga, cuando Natsuki abrió la puerta.

— Hinata, aquí estás.— Se soltaron de las manos nerviosos.— Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo?— por la "amigable" cara de su cuñado su respuesta era un sí.

Hinata la saludo codial, entrando a la casa casi corriendo. Natsuki entendió lo inoportuna que fue y pidió disculpas a Sasuke.

Su cuñada le caía bastante bien siempre y cuando no se juntara con el Uzumaki, parecian una dúo cómico el cuál su objetivo principal era fastidiar su tranquilidad. La primera impresión de Natsuki fue no ser lo suficiente para alguien como su hermano. Estudiaba medicina a punto de recibirse, en ocasiones la saludaba preguntándole: ¿A cuántos matastes hoy? ¿Madurastes?. La consideraba poco profesional y ella le apostó que encontraria la cura para alguna enfermedad o llegaria a ser directora de un hospital.

— Siempre tan inoportuna, cuñada— Aunque no lo parezca, le sirvió de gran ayuda dandóle tiempo para pensar.

La miró con el roto taco en la mano. Los ojos azules visualizaron las afueras buscando un lugar donde reparar él accidente. Sasuke le propuso ayudarla a ir a la ciudad a buscar otros zapatos después de todo, Natsuki lo ayudó. Y de paso en el camino intentaria entender un poco más el pensamiento femenino.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

— Hi-na-ta... — silabeó Sasuke captando su atención.— No puedes poner en una misma bolsa: hacer el amor y tener sexo.

Si premiaran a la insensibilidad, su primo preferido ganaria el primer puesto. En la habitación de huéspedes jugaban a embocar manies en sus bocas, no le agradaban mucho y para su suerte Hinata no poseia buena punteria. Era una excusa para quedarse a altas horas de la noche en su compañia ignorando que debia madrugar al día siguiente. Todo marcharia mejor si Hinata durmiera en su departamento, pero se negó a volver. Le dejó en claro que al día siguiente buscaria un lugar donde quedarse.

Ambos evitaban retomar la conversación pendiente, por eso hablaban de un asunto truculoso: el amor. Un tema que los mantendria en vilo hasta el amanecer, más con un chico que parecia no creer en el amor. Admitia que Hinata le proporsionaba inestabilidad a su vida y no se negaba a cualquier asunto, secreto o curiosidad que ella tenia.

— ¿Por qué no? Deberian ser lo mismo.— Haciendo trampa y comiendo un mani, si esperaba de Sasuke terminarian en el piso todos.

— Por la misma razón que no debes juntar a agua y aceite— Hinata lo miró extrañada no tenia comparación en su imaginacion, los dos eran lo mismo porque jamás se costaria con alguien a quién no amaba. Sasuke vio la confusion y trató de ser más claro.— Al hacer el amor hay sentimientos por medio y el sexo es sólo para satisfacer tus necesidades. ¿Me explico?

— Creo que entiendo un poco mejor.— soltó medio dudosa. Abrió los ojos en un impulso, comprendiendo perfecto lo que Sasuke decia— Ahora entiendo.

— Hinata eres muy pequeña para entender estas cosas.— sonrió haciéndole un cumplido pero esta no lo tomó como tal.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea inocente?— preguntó medio enfadada parando el juego, Sasuke presumido con una sonrisa no le dijo nada. Ella frunció el ceño— ¿Quieres decir que deberia seguir tus pasos y acostarme con un tipo cada noche para entenderlo?

— Hinata, no empecemos de vuelta.— dijó bajando la voz demostrándole que se enojaria por una estupidez. Ella continúo con la mirada fija, sin desistir a su arrebatadora sonrisa— Estamos en son de paz.

Ya se hartó de la Hinata niña que se imponia ante los ojos de su primo. Maldición, ella queria probar sentir estar en el lugar de una de sus tantas amantes.

— Para tu información, ya estuve con un hombre.— Hinata agachó la mirada.

Sasuke no le creyó, más bien lo tomó como medida para tomarla enserio. Es por eso que sólo sonrió asintiendo sin preguntar nada más, se quisó levantar para irse pero fue retenido por la mano de ella. Espero un momento, Hinata sumisa en sus pensamientos inadecuados de una enamorada dejandosé llevar por el momento y la noche dónde todo podia pasar.

Hay algo que nunca pude entender, ¿Por qué las mujeres se obsesionan tanto con vos?— se detuvó un momento sin levantar la mirada, acercandosé a gatas hasta estar al frente de él. Suspiró nerviosa, dejandosé llevar por la hazaña y la valentia que la inundó.— ¿Qué es lo que se siente besarte?

Sasuke padeció nervios, unos que no conoció ni la primera vez que besó a alguien. Hinata, peligrosamente, elevó la mirada con ojos brillantes y risueños. Tembló su cuerpo y se sintió desubicada cuando chocó su nariz con la de él. ¿Cómo dejaba llevarse por sus impulsos? En cualquier momento Sasuke se apartaria pero no lo hizó, más bien no se inmutó, espero a qué ella haga el movimiento siguiente haber dónde queria llegar. Sus respiraciones se sintieron como un cálido roce sin dejar de mirarse.

Hinata se quiso mover pero Sasuke la retuvó de la cintura.

Al principio, Hinata fue la del primer paso encontrando la fuerza. Ahora el Uchiha se negaba a qué no se produzca lo inevitable, la agarró fuerte de la cintura y sin apuro recordando cada movimiento que realizaban, se fundiria en un beso, un beso con ella. Recordó que eran primos a lo lejos una voz se lo recordó y lo único que pudo hacer con la última fuerza de voluntad es decirle:

— Hinata, te besaré.— susurró en la comisura de los labios.

Hinata ni lenta ni perezosa, elevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como asentimiento.

Sin darse cuenta, eligieron un camino equivocado alejandosé de los motivos y las razones. Uno donde nacia el más intenso y devorador de los amores: el amor imposible.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - __

**Comentarios de la autora**: ¿Qué pasará? ¿El ansiado beso? ¡Ojala! Porque Sasuke padece mucho esta situacion. No iba a actualizar porque parece que no estuvo muy bueno el segundo capitulo porque algunas lectoras dejaron de comentar D: ; Aunque tambien hay nuevas lectoras :D Espero que le guste la ultima frase que me mate pensando xD

**Saara-Chan94** (La primera comentarista de nuevo, me parece que hare un consurso de quien comenta primero xD. Prefiero el Mei-chan, y tratemos de tenerle paciencia a Sasuke en medio de su transformacion, despues de todo es complicado el amor.);

**Nadeshiko-U** (Me dejastes un comentario, un rewiens y me coloco en follows. Una lectora con todas las letras. Muchisimas Gracias por pasar por este humilde Fic y espero que te guste);

**Guest:** (Nueva lectora: Guestttt! Me da miedo, que hayas adivina que iba a aparecer Gaara :O. Eso que el capitulo lo hice la semana pasada. Hinata no es boba pero ya va a tomar parte en la tentacion de su queridisimo primo.)

**lady-darkness-chan:** (Si, si da ganas de ahocarlo pero Hinata se pondria a llorar o algo asi. No te preocupes Sasuke esta sensible, se le pasara. no? Gracias por comentar)

**Neftiis87** (Tus comenatrios son los mas alentadores, me alegro de que te guste, y se pondra mejor, lo prometo. Gracias por tanto);

**GissRive** (Entiendo, estoy terminando el Capitulo del ShikaTema y te lo dedicare. Con respecto al SasuHina es rara, porque en el manga ni se habran hablado, pero no puedo ignorar que es muy tierna)

**Lola:** (Gracias por comentar, lo de perdonar es raro porque Sasuke no le hizo exactamente nada(segun él, obvio) pero si es un maleducado por romper promesas)

**Chany-sensei: **(Nueva lectora :D Muchisimas Gracias por tu comentario y todo lo demas. Era un sueño bastante pervertido con su prima y eso es solo el principio de sus instintos. Besos)

**LaCrazyWriter:** Un fic de infarto? Jaja tenes razon. Habra escenas en que quieras matarlo asi como a Hinata tambien(pocas porque las mujeres no nos equivocamos xD) Muchisimas gracias a esta nueva lectora :D Gracias por darme tu opinion)

**Methy;** (Muy animador tu comentario como siempre. Me gustan muchois las palabra de aliento y espero que te guste la continuacion, y tambien Gaara que tendra una personalidad bastante arrolladora, besos!)

**Mar Nara Uchija;** (No me retes, obvio que seguire con el ShikaTema, yo soy una ShikaTemiense que busco nuevos aires. Besitos y gracias!)

**TomoyoKururugi16;** (Gracias y Sasuke en Capilla? recien en el segundo capitulo? entonces vamos a tener que resucitarlo porque habra mas escenas donde quieras matarlo.)

**Itachi-Sama;** Ahi dedicada la continuacion! Muchas gracias por leer.

**Ali B-Rabit Vessa:** Muy alentador tu queridisimo comentariop esperi que te guste nuevo lector :D

**Layla Drog:**Mushisisisimas Gracias y me alegra mucho que le guste espero no bajar el niverl :D

**Suzuki Taki:** Gracias por tu comentario...! Mei Feliz.

**Miily Uchiha:** Gracias por todo, pero si llegan a bajar del promedio no creo que lo actualine... aunque ahora estoy pensando cambiar el dia de la actualizacion como un viernes o algo asi.

**Novedades:** Espero que no bajen la cantidad de lectoras, por favor haganme saber si les gusta. La proximo historia luego que termine esta, será un Naruto/Hinata para tener una historia y la otra :D Si sigue bien con los Rewiens actualizare todos los martes sin falta.

**Este Fic se mueve por comentarios, si tiene muchos seguidores actualizaré todas las semanas. Sino, cada dos semanas.**

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, nota aparte, duda o una tilde por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo dejen un rewiens :D

—O—

**Próximo Capítulo: En El Borde Del Abismo**

Apenas comenzó la película "Crímenes Perfectos" a Sasuke no le interesó en absoluto. A los diez minutos Hinata se encontraba enganchada en la trama que él ignoraba sin ponerle atención, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y la Hyuga se interesaba en algo ficticio a verlo a él. Por eso se recostó en sus piernas y le agradó el sonrojo que le produjo. Siguió entretenida en la película y él agarró un mechon de pelo notando unas leves ondulaciones. No queria que Hinata viera otra cosa que no fuera él. ¿Era dificil pedir algo como eso? Después de todo, él sólo la miraba a ella.

Hinata lo miró y él le regalo una tierna sonrisa inocente. Al poco tiempo, la Hyuga bastante tonta por perderse en sus pensamientos ya no entendia la película; después de todo el Uchiha logró su cometido. Paró la película y Sasuke se levantó sentándose al verla bastante nerviosa, era divertido provocarla.

— Dimé, ¿Qué sucede?— cuestionó Hinata.

— Tengo ganas de jugar a algo que se llama: "¿Hasta dónde llegan mis limites?"— dijó sonriendo altanero al verla caida ante la confusión— Es sencillo, sólo dejate llevar.

Luego de esta advertencia se acercó al cuello de su prima besandoló con delicadeza.

—O—

**¿Rewiens para que continúe?**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la imaginaria historia.


	4. Al Borde Del Abismo

**Agradecimientos por comentarios:** _Saara-Chan94; Elena; Lola; SinPantalones; hime-chan; Neftiis; Aiko Hyuuga-Chan; larc en ciel; TomoyoKururugi16; hinamel; lady darkness; Guest Paz; Itachi-Sama; Miily Uchiha; Hina Uzumaki, Mar Nara Uchija, jessychan13, Suzuki Taki; Ali B-Rabit Vess; Layla Drog; Anahi Subaku No; Shori Matsumoto._

**Agradecimientos por Favoritos: **_AkemirandaChan; Mar Nara Uchija; Methy; Nadeshiko-U; Saara-Chan94; SinPantalones; TomoyoKururugi16; danni-himee; nanouchiha; isiiiwhis; jessychan13; Diminishing Quarter  
_

**Agradecimientos Followers:** _Mar Nara Uchija; Nadeshiko-U; Saara-Chan94; TomoyoKururugi16; lady-darkness-chan; Aiko Hyuuga-Chan;_

¡Dedicado a ustedes: Espero que les guste!

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

_Episodio Cuatro:_

_Al borde del abismo._

_"Los celos me duelen mas que puñaladas, me carcomen, me corroen, me desgastan."_

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - __

Sasuke se levantó en un laberinto. Se sintió perdido sin saber dónde estaba la salida, sabiendo que todas las salidas lo conducian a ella.

Dandó vueltas, girando sobre su eje y incursionando por distintos callejones, la respuesta no cambiaba. Se detuvó tapandosé los oidos arrodillado por su congestionado sistema nervioso central, no queria escuchar su llamado y ni terminar ante las puertas del peligroso final. Ahora, sin movimiento, el ángel de su condena se agachó hasta quedar a su altura provocándolo. Susurró su nombre, lo supo al leer sus labios. Esos labios que lo incitaban a chocarse, pidiendo, suplicando, rogando.

Se negó a caer en sus encantos mirando directo a sus ojos decidido a luchar pero la sonrisa imprevista lo colocó en jaque a sus vanos deseos de luchar contra lo que deseaba. Entonces, sin preguntarse por qué se dirigia hacia ella, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las fuertes sensaciones que lo arrastraban al mismosimo infierno.

En el momento culminé, se despertó de la pesadilla. Abrió los ojos sin que el sol matinal lo despertará. Se duchó y marchó al trabajo dónde lo esperaba su padre exigente al tener a su primógenito de viaje de negocios, una pila de papeles por firmar y reemplazar a la secretaria que echó por mezclar los negocios con el placer. Hinata en esos momentos estaría practicando con Ino un deporte que la traía enganchada desde sus seis años: el Tenis. Se maldijo mentalmente por pensar en ella sino las pesadillas no se irian, los deseos no se disiparian y no podria regresar a su normal vida. Una dónde ella no pudiera manejarla a su antojo.

Su frustrado beso consentido por ambos se vió interrumpido por su madre que en el momento exacto golpeó la puerta para hablar con ella. Más que a su madre echaba la culpa a la Hyuga por negarse a volver a su cuarto en su departamento. ¿De qué diablos queria hablar la dueña de casa a esas horas? Seguro anhelaba mostrarle el album de fotos gastado por tanto mostrar a cada iinvitado a la Mansión Uchiha. El problema radicaba en la interrupción del beso y que Sasuke escapó por la ventaba como todo un Romeo del Siglo XXI.

Gracias a ello, los sueños lo acechaban por las noches. ¿Cómo tratarla y evitar que sus ojos se posen en los labios de la tentación? Perdia el juicio lentamente, uno curioso por sentir sus labios y caricias en su ser. Tomó aire por septima vez, dandóse animo y recordando que existian millones de chicas en el mundo. Era cuestión de detenerse a buscarla y descargarse.

Él rubio hiperactivo no lo ayudó en olvidarse de ella, más bien lo culpaba por comportarse como poco caballero a tal punto de marcharse del departamento. ¿No debieron acercarse esa noche o era inevitable? No sonaba tan mal pedir opinión de alguien ajeno a sus pensamiento contradictorios. Detuvó los comentarios idiotas del rubio, sintiendosé patético por elegirlo como confidente y exhaló decidó:

— Dobe, silencio.— habló entrando al edificio de la Empresa Uchiha Central dónde Naruto trabajaba de vez en cuando. Subieron en el ascensor, Naruto arreglando algunas cosas para la noche y Sasuke masajeando su frente evitando un dolor de cabeza. Bufó al sentarse en su silla giratoria.— Deberia dormir más.

— Dices algo como eso y te empecinas en salir a la noche. Recuerda que es día de semana. — sabió el Uzumaki tomando su café. Sasuke lo miró enojado y siguió señalandolé el problema de su humor— No me mires así, si Hinata se marchó de tu departamento tú tienes la culpa por meter a una desconocida.

Para el Código Uzumaki- Uchiha, creado por ellos a los quince años por las salidas nocturnas, estaba terminantemente excluído llevar a chicas de una sola noche al departamento de uno. Otra cosa con lo que contaba su Ley era el apoyo moral a cualquier de los miembros, que eran ellos nomás, a salir en casos de emergencias. Sasuke se acercó a su amigo apoyando los brazos en el escritorio, le contaria un secreto después de todo no perdia nada con intentarlo.

— Dobe, escucha con atención— dudó un momento, Naruto lo miraba serio por el estado de incertidumbre de su amigo. Trató de ser claro y no perderse en sus palabras— Mi cuerpo, tiene nuevas sensaciones casi temerosas, desconcertante. Estoy entre un quiero y no quiero.— Cerró su puño liberando lo último que se le vino a la mente— Tengo miedo de perder el control pero a la vez "quiero" perderlo.

— No entiendo una palabra de lo que dices.— respondió sincero sin pestanear, Sasuke estirando su cuerpo en el sillon sin saber ser concreto y quedar mal. Naruto continúo hablando enserio, sin burlarse— Estás pensando en la Homosexualidad, ¿Verdad?

— Claro que no, idiota.— rápido y rotundo. Su amigo comenzó a reirse, era inmune a sus bromas, aprovechaba al máximo la situación. Ser más claro para que Naruto entendiera y lo ayudara.— Hinata aparece en mis sueños... — el oyente interesado por cada palabra que decia el muchacho. Sasuke continúo hastiado con él mismo— Amigo, creo que deseo a mi prima.

— Yo también deseó a tu prima.— dijó serio y él Uchiha lo miró enfadado por no tomar enserio cada palabra que le decia— Era hora que notes que Hinata no es una niña, sino una mujer bastante linda.— sonrió tomando el café entre sus manos. Le dió un consejo— Es tu familia Hinata, si le dijeras algo como esto se incomodaria o en el peor de los casos te trataria de otra manera. Creo que la quieres demasiado por eso empiezas a desearla como algo más, como mujer.

— ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?— cuestionó a su mejor amigo que miraba el techo buscando una respuesta. La pregunta del millón, una que Naruto ganaria se respeto si lo ayudaba.

— Primero intenta descargar los instintos sexuales así no vuelves a desearla por el fetiche de los parientes.— sugirió interesado pero sin exagerar la situación. Vió a su amigo escuchandoló atento y dijó— Si eso no funciona, veremos que podemos hacer.

No pudieron continuar la conversación al ser interrumpidos por el Uchiha lider entrando sin permiso. Sasuke sonriendo al consejo de su amigo que pondria en marcha ese mismo día, como lo esperó Naruto no lo trató como asqueroso o algo parecido. No lo juzgo. El rubio hiperativo era un amigo fiel.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

Pasado dos dias de la situacion incómoda entre ambos, Hinata fue a visitar a su primo. Un gesto muy valiente de alguien que cedió ante lo encantos de Sasuke, a quién casi besó conciente. No se arrepentiria, sólo que no sabia como actuar luego de eso. Preguntas frecuentes como los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Sasuke, qué sentia y si era conciente de lo que hubieran hecho. No habría retorno. Ella se entregaria a esas inocentes caricias prohibidas sin lamentarse o condenarse. ¿Pero él?

Compró un libro de cocina donde se lució con una pasta dónde casi se le pasan los fideos caseros. A la mañana siguiente iría de compras con Sakura por el cumpleaños de Temari que se festejaria ese viernes a la noche, de paso comprandolé un regalo. Sasuke se apareció un rato después de que terminara la cena, puso la mesa y se sentaron a comer.

A Hinata se la notaba más feliz de lo normal, en cambio a Sasuke bastante distante.

Él consejo de su amigo fue completamente inútil: habiendosé acostado con tres mujeres diferentes en menos de cuarenta y dos horas a dos de ellas la llamó Hinata. Eso le pasaba por seguir los consejos de su mejor amigo que pensandoló mejor no sabia casi nada de relaciones ya que era igual de mujeriego que él. Buscando respuestas, Hinata le hablaba de distintas cosas, pensó en conseguirse una novia falsa, ¿Para qué? Para llamarla Hinata y transformarla en una réplica exacta. Una idea muy inutil, casi estúpida.

A lo mejor dejarse llevar por sus impulsos le serviria. Calmaria esos instintos dementes y prohibidos. ¿Cómo hacerlo y volver a la normalidad? Algo como eso era imposible, pero se le acababan las ideas. Y todavia tenia que mediar durante casi tres meses de la estadia de ella en la ciudad. A lo mejor Itachi, que era perfecto en todo menos elegir una novia decente, lo podia ayudar.

— ¿Qué decides? ¿Vamos juntos al cumpleaños de Temari?— Él nombrado asintió y ella continúo charlando sin quitar su sonrisa mirando la hora. Eran las nueve y por el trabajo que Naruto mencionó que tenian debia dejar a Sasuke descansar— Es tarde, me iré.

— Quedate a dormir— sugirió aunque sonó más orden que pedido. Hinata frunció un poco el seño pero el contrinúo pidiendolé amable— Recuerdo lo de guardar distancia y esas cosas, pero quiero que te quedas a dormir sólo por hoy.

— Claro, puedo quedarme una noche.— se acordó de su situación y se sonrojó. El Uchiha no se mosquéo tratando de memorizar sus formas de actuar ante él. Descubrir el embrujo que lo atraia, ¿Su inocencia tal véz? Hinata le propusó— ¿Vemos una película? Compré una de acción, que son las que mas te gustan.

— Cometes un grave error— habló el levantando los platos y dirigirse a lavarlos. Hinata lo escuchó moverse y se acercó a preguntarle en qué se equivoco— Me gustan tus expresiones al ver películas: temor, sonrisas y lo mejor de todo: que creas real la ficción. Es divertido ver cualquier cosa estando contigo.

Lo comprobó, Sasuke le arrancó su corazón sin pedir permiso y de un golpe letal. Su primer amor, uno como lo calificaria la mayoria, doloroso. Y ella jamás trató de reclamar lo que era suyo, ni lo intentaria.

Sasuke y ella pasarian la noche solos. En otras palabras aislados del que dirán, uno dónde existian sólo un hombre y una mujer que se debatian en comprender el verdadero significado de esos sentimientos apasionados y contradictorios. Unos jovenes que dan rienda suelta a sus deseos. Hinata averiguaria si el azabache queria lo mismo que ella y Sasuke aprovecharia a sacarla de quisió viendo hasta dónde llegaban los límites de su moral. Si se propasaba pediria perdón a Hinata, lo peor pasó cuando se marchó del departamento.

Apenas comenzó la película "Crímenes Perfectos" a Sasuke no le interesó en absoluto. A los diez minutos Hinata se encontraba enganchada en la trama que él ignoraba sin ponerle atención, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y la Hyuga se interesaba en algo ficticio a verlo a él. Por eso se recostó en sus piernas y le agradó el sonrojo que le produjo. Siguió entretenida en la película y él agarró un mechon de pelo notando unas leves ondulaciones. No queria que Hinata viera otra cosa que no fuera él. ¿Era dificil pedir algo como eso? Después de todo, él sólo la miraba a ella.

Hinata lo miró y él le regalo una tierna sonrisa inocente. Al poco tiempo, la Hyuga bastante tonta por perderse en sus pensamientos ya no entendia la película; después de todo el Uchiha logró su cometido. Paró la película y Sasuke se levantó sentándose al verla bastante nerviosa, era divertido provocarla.

— Dimé, ¿Qué sucede?— cuestionó Hinata.

— Tengo ganas de jugar a algo que se llama: «¿Hasta dónde llegan mis limites?»— dijó sonriendo altanero al verla caida ante la confusión— Es sencillo, sólo dejate llevar.

Luego de esta advertencia se acercó al cuello de su prima besandoló con delicadeza. Hinata sólo dejó caer un pequeño gemido dónde Sasuke se detuvó al levantar la mirada y verla completamente roja. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Y por qué ella se dejaba hacer? Tenia dos opciones: dejar de comportarse indirecto y hablarlo, existia una mínima posibilidad de que ella sintiera lo mismo que él y buscaran una solución juntos. O aprovechar la predisposición de su presa y ver hasta dónde llegaban juntos.

Volvió a su cuello optando por la segunda opción, queria más el contacto físico a entenderlo con palabras. Hinata se movió decidida y al segundo después levantaba el pelo para la comodidad de Sasuke al realizar sus caricias. El Uchiha sintió una inmensa felicidad, se acercó a sentarse al lado de ella y volver a atacar el cuello con timidez. Sintió nervios como el niño que aprende a tocar a una mujer, pasó la lengua gustoso como vampiro que prepara el territorio acechandó.

Entendió que no era su día: La tierra se confabulaba en su contra, lo supo al escuchar el timbre de su departamento. Al principio, agobiado por el cuello suave de ella y sus caricias que de ser lentas se aceleraban hasta animarse a posarse en el hombro de la muchacha. Ignoró el llamado, al segundo timbre Hinata le pidió que contestará porque podria ser urgente. Él fulminó la frase de ella con:

— Esto es mucho más importante.

Sin paciencia mostrando la mejor cara de enojado, Sasuke se dispusó a echar al intruso. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos personas, aquellas que unidas formaban una combinacion letal para su humor: Naruto y Natsuki. Ellos se encontraban con dos bolsas de comida y una con bebidas, Sasuke evitó que entraran colocando un pie en la entrada. Él Uzumaki no vió en ello una barrera y paso saltando hacia la barra de licores, maldiciendo que justo faltaba su amado Daikiri mientras Natsuki se acomodó en el living descifrando que película era la de la pantalla. Hinata cerró la puerta detrás con una sonrisa insegura en su rostro al notar a su primo.

Los recién llegados coincidieron en visitar a Sasuke para acompañarlo ya que Hinata abandonó el lugar. Al ver que ya volvió no quisieron irse y comiendo los pochoclos sentándose en la alfombra cayendo completamente bajo los encantos de la última película de acción prometedora con grandes efectos.

A los veinte minutos de la película, Hinata sentada en el sofá estiró la mano a Sasuke sin que los adolescentes hiperactivos se dieran cuenta. Su primo se giró al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas sin soltar la caricia adorable se dejó caer bajo el hechizo de un simple encantamiento. Se preguntó el por qué no podia acercarse y terminar con lo que empezó y los vió al frente suyo tirando pochoclos al aparecer el malo en escena. Un gruñido escapó de los labios de Sasuke tirando una patada en la cabeza de su mejor amigo. Hinata separó la mano y Naruto lo miró confundido preguntandolé que le pasaba:

— Es que te odio, dobe.— le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Seamos sinceros, Naruto y su cuñada lo salvaron de dejarse llevar por los instintos de todo un mujeriego Uchiha. «Hinata es mi prima, mi familia» se repetia, reiteraba y confirmaba. Tampoco su mente le daba una excusa para propasarse y no sentirse culpable. Él se vió en el sueño en un callejon sin salida, donde Hinata parecia agradarle lo que él haga con ella. Pagaría por poder estar en sus pensamientos y saber su opinión al respecto. Su cabeza revoloteaban cantidad de ideas, contratiempos que desmoronaban sus límites tanto física como mental. Debia encontrar una solución o se volveria loco.

Alejarse seria una opción aceptable hasta ser claro y ponerle un titulo a sus sentimientos. Recordó que no era el problema el nombre, seguramente era deseo incestuoso o algo parecido, sino solucionarlo. Algo dónde Hinata no fuera una tentación. ¿Estar con otras mujeres? No, fue descartada completamente. ¿Qué era lo siguiente en la lista? Debia preguntarle al tonto de su amigo que parecia muy cómodo en su sala.

Al terminar la película, Naruto sacó helado y Sasuke perdió la escasa paciencia que le quedaba. Lo echó y comprendió que era inutil, no se irían siempre y cuando Hinata no pusiera un poco de su parte. Inventó que debia trabajar muy temprano y el rubio aprovechó para decirle que se quedaria a dormir porque, otra vez, prestó el departamento. Noche arruinada y el Uzumaki tendría que dormir con los ojos abiertos porque corria grandes peligros de morir en ese departamento que en las afueras de Tokio.

Natsuki alegre le dijó a Sasuke que padecia un insomnio porque Itachi,después de una semana, volveria de su viaje de negocios en Europa dónde los chicos ricos y guapos eran presa facil. Sasuke comentó malicioso que dejará de ver los desfiles de moda dónde encontraria a la mujer con la que su hermano la engañaba. Naruto calmó a ambos y la castaña clara juró venganza cuando él tuviera novia. Hinata quitó la sonrisa de la ronda y Sasuke calmó sus ojos tristes con un «Nunca me enamoraré».

La doctora joven aprovechó la ocasión reprochandolé a Sasuke y Naruto que dejaran un poquito de conquistar a toda chica en su camino ó si lo hacian que no la enamoren. Ellos se mostraron como victimas de la belleza y que no eran culpables de nada. Hinata la secundo acaprando la atención.

— Esperen, no les reprochó que mientan para conquistar— habló comiendo de un bocado helado de chocolato y saboreandoló. Esa chica era una fanatica fiel del chocolate en cualquier forma: barra, helado, huevo de pascua, etc.— El problema es al decir la palabra mágica.

— ¿Cuál palabra mágica?— preguntó Naruto a su amiga, casi cuñada por la hermandad con los Uchiha.

— Te amo—

Naruto embobado no quitó su mirada, más bien sintió un cosquilleo en su interior. Esa palabra que se repitió en varia de las chicas a quién abandonó. El silencio se volvió frio, Hinata y Sasuke se miraron fijo. La primera con miedo, él otro como opción.

— Esa palabra no debe decirse a más de una persona. Deberia ser únicamente dirigida para una persona que quieras acompañar el resto de tu vida.— Naruto la miró fijo esperando alguna sonrisa en la cara seria de Natsuki— Claro que uno puede decirle a una persona equivocada, entonces como mucho se puede usar dos perdonas distintas. Pero jamás más veces porque pierde sentido.

— Que cursi, Natsu-chan— su tierno cuñado interrumpiendolé en semejante frase. Hinata y su incomodidad eran notorias.

— Enserio, Sasuke— le dijó con un pequeña sonrisa comiendo helado. Prosiguió— ¿No es dulce tener alguien que vela por ti? Creo que es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.— Tocó su pecho sonriendo tiernamente, ninguno en la habitación habló. Por último agregó— ¡Es más gratificante que comer helado de chocolate!

— ¿Le has dicho a Itachi que lo amas?— le preguntó Naruto con interes. La castaña negó con la cabeza diciendolé que no encontró la ocasión indicada, pero siempre hablaban de eso.

Una hora después, tomando sus cosas Natsuki se marchó tomando su auto negando al Uzumaki que propusó llevarla. No lo parecia pero esa palabra mágica los dejó pensando a los tres. No la palabra en sí pero si su significado tan poderoso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

El cumpleaños número veintiuno de Temari se celebraría en un salón vestidos de gala, la rubia odiaba los lujos así que, por pedido explicito de su padre, se desarrollaria una cena dónde lo que se ganará marchara a la Fundación Uzumaki para ayudar a los niños sin hogar. Este lugar reciente que Naruto insistió crear con ayuda de su familia y la familia Uchiha, por supuesto. El apellido en dedicación a su madre por las horas diarias que le dedicaba a ese lugar. Por suerte marchaba todo bien.

Temari, esa noche, se encontraba acompañada de su galan y la visita inesperada de su pequeño hermano menor le sobraban razones para conmemorar su aniversario. Luego de las doce, todos se marcharian al boliche del Centro de la Cuidad donde Ino, la encargada de salidas y eventos del grupo, hizo reservaciones mediante su novio Sai.

Sasuke con pocas ganas de existir por no aprovechar la oportunidad de saber «¿Hasta dónde llegan mis limites?» y maldiciendo literalmente a su cuñada y mejor amigo mantenia distancia moderada con su prima que no volvió a ver después del agradable accidente. Obvio que lo evitaba. Trató de pasar a buscarla para llevarla y mantener una mínima chance de hablar con ella pero se nego porque iría con Sakura. Es que su prima se evidenciaba ella misma al tratar de evitarlo. Sentia lo mismo que él, no cabia duda. Aunque podria ser sus imaginaciones optimistas.

¿Tan malo sentir cosas por su prima? La respuesta es que sí. Su cuerpo flaqueaba ante esta idea y se debatia entre su instintos y la razón. La razón ganaba estando sólo, él problema era tenerla cerca. Dejó de pensar y dejarlo todo al momento, de nada valia hacerse mala sangre.

Entró al lugar habitado por bastante gente de clase, él con un traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo bastante generoso para la platea femenina. Le llamó la atención que las miradas las compartiera con un pelirrojo que entró casi a la par de él. Lo miró de reojo sin llamar la atención su cara no le sonaba en absoluto pero estaba impecable con ese traje similar al suyo pero en vez de chaqueta usaba chaleco. Muchas chicas se le acercaron a saludarlo, por lo visto, no era del tipo lindo que ignoraba a las dementes que lo seguian, más bien se mostraba gentil hacia ella. Ignoró al desconocido y no dió ni dos pasos más al aparecer el rubio de su amigo a quien le hizo la cruz imborrable.

Lo llamó animadamente pero Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, el rubio supo el por qué. Entonces para poder entablar una conversación le contaria donde se encontraba Hinata. Sasuke no se vió mosqueado por la información, mas bien, odiaba el chantaje. No le dirigia palabra alguna hasta:

— ¡Naruto!— llamó el pelirrojo rodeado de varias chicas. Les pidió unos momentos a sus compañias y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. Él hiperactivo le dió la mano y Sasuke sólo correspondió a la reverencia— ¿Cómo has estado? Sabia que te encontraria en este lugar.

— Excelente amigo. ¿Tú cómo has estado?— Correspondió sonriente. Sasuke los miraba ajeno a la conversación mirando a su alrededor para buscar algo para tomar, un sentimiento extraño le avisaba que seria una noche muy larga.— No sabia que vendrias para el cumpleaños de Temari, la última vez que hablamos me dijistes que estabas ocupado aprendiendo en la Empresa de tu familia.

— Aún lo estoy. No acostumbro a pasar celebraciones como esta lejos de mi única hermana.— sonrió amable girando al azabache que lo miraba fijo. El Sabaku No notó la poca educación al no saludar al extraño e inclusive interrumpiendo su charla.— Siento mis modales, Gaara Sabaku No hermano de Temari.

Les estiró la mano en cortesia y Sasuke la aceptó en un cordial saludo. Ese chico al parecer, le caia bastante bien.

— Sasuke Uchiha— espero una reacción de sorpresa, que no llegó. Acostumbrado a la admiración al decir su nombre que al no mostrarlo Sasuke recordó la primera vez que tratò con el Namikaze. Continúo— Amigo de tu hermana.

Gaara asintió sin más. Ese trio era para sacar fotos de todos los ángulos, al poco tiempo del diálogo por primera vez le agradaba alguien que era conocido de su mejor amigo. Al rato llegaron Natsuki e Itachi pero sólo saludaron pasando al gran salon. Naruto insinúo que entraran dónde se realizaba la fiesta, pero el Uchiha no se moviò esperando a que Hinata llegará. Al poco tiempo y aliándose sus pensamientos con el tiempo real, apareció tan espléndida como siempre.

Un vestido hasta las rodillas, como le agradaba usar, de color crema claro. Dejaba notoria su figura pero sin ser ajustado. Venia sonriendo en compañia de Sakura, tal vez por un comentario. Un peinado con rulos casi hasta la cintura bien formados; maquillaje, el necesario aunque sino lo hubiese puesto seria practicamente lo mismo. Sasuke se quedò anonadado viendo la escena de sus movimientos en camara lenta sin perder el contoneó irregular de ella.

Hinata elevó la mirada hacia donde se encontraban parados. Su mirada se sorprendió seguramente al verlo a él, iluminandoló con una nueva sonrisa sincera casi corriendo por la dificultad que sus tacos le proporcionaban. Sakura la llamó pero ella se encontraba arriba casi a la par de ellos y sin detener el avance abrió los brazos para recibir su abrazo. Él que nunca llegó. O para él no llegó. Era para ese tal `pelirrojo que al verla avanzar la recibio con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Gaara!— dijó abrazada sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Él formó una sonrisa en su labios divertido por la escena casi inadvertida para él.

Y sino fuera poco para la noche del Uchiha, él la tomó de su delicada cintura y la giró metido entre carcajadas siendo observados a su alrededor. Sasuke se sentia el relleno de la escena.

¿Sasuke no lo mencionó? Ese hombre no le caia para nada bien.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

**Comentarios de la Autora:** _¿Ya se buscan, no? ¡Que escena por Dios! Y él capítulo siguiente no será la excepción de la cucharada de su propia medicina al Uchiha. ¿Les gusto? A mi me dió mucha gracia escribirlo, de más. Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaria saber su opinión de la ultima escena por Dios. ¿Hinata duda de los latidos de su corazon?La entiendo con semejane hombre quièn no dudaria._

**¡Unámonos al Código Uchiha- Uzumaki!**

**Novedades:** _La proximo historia luego que termine esta, será un Naruto/Hinata para tener una historia y la otra :D Si sigue bien con los Rewiens actualizare todos los martes sin falta. Estoy entre dos tramas del NaruHina, pero no se di preguntarle al publico de SasuHina, ¿Me ayudan?_

_Saara-Chan94; Muchisimas Gracias por tu comentarios tan alentador y der seguidora fiel del Fic, espero que te guste._

_Elena; Nueva lectora, me alegro de que te guste. Sin más la continuación que se actualiza los martes. Gracias!_

_Lola; Jaja, veo que Gaara en muy popular en el ; para mi tambien es genial. No iba a tardar mucho en juntarlos de nuevo asi que ahi esta el encuentro espero que te haya gustado._

_SinPantalones; Los martes seguro si, si viene bien de lectora. Muchisimas Gracias por el comentario :D_

_hime-chan; Aqui esta! Muchas Gracias por leer, espero que te guste._

_Neftiis; Una de las comentalistas mas animadoras :D. Me alegro que te guste y espero que el rumvo que este tomando la historia te agrade. Muchisimas Gracias!_

_Aiko Hyuuga-Chan; Bienvenida Aiko! :D Bueno, Gaara es un personaje que lo modificaré para mis fines, a mi también me agrada Shikamaru pero no lo puedo poner como rival que no sea otra que Temari :D. ¿Qué papel cumplira? Te gustará. Jaja aqui esta la continuacion porque se actualiza los Martes antes de ir a la Facultad, o depende pero Martes :D Muy alentador tu comentario, Muchas Gracias!_

_larc en ciel; :O Tienes Razon, se sacan chispas estos dos. Vemos igual que pasa, las circunstancias no son propocias para ninguno de los dos. Gracias por el comentario y pasarte por el Fic!_

_TomoyoKururugi16; No se besaron aun, pero creo que no se negarian a ello. Ccon respecto a la frase; Si la hice yo xD pero la del Principio es de Garcia Marquez. Jaja, Gracias por todo y Itachi estoy viendo si generarle problemas o no. Vemos!_

_hinamel; Hina no te preocupes los Martes actualizo. Gracias por el comentario y leer! :D_

_lady darkness; Jaja, che Gaara es muy popular. Que buen rival encontre, pero les agradara cada vez mas._

_Guest Paz; Estamos en sintonia! Gaara y Sasuke no son tan diferentes y complementan bastante con Hinata, no es el mismo complemento que tiene con Naruto por ejemplo. Tiene muchas razon tu analisis, Gaara en el fic será como un caballero andante, hay veces que yo misma me derrito por las cosas que hace, y lo de conquistar es algo inato de él casi incociente ya que su personalidad es asi(por ejemplo nos enamora a nosotras xD) Bueno creo que el siguiente capitulo es dedicado exclusivamente para vos. Muchos rivales, puede ser puede ser. Estamos en la situacion de un Sasuke confuso cuando Hinata se decidio hace bastante de sus sentimientos. Gracias por comentar! Una de las lectoras mas fiel :D_

_Itachi-Sama; Gracias, de verdad pero no puedo actualizar dos veces por semana! La Facultad, trabajo, novio y familia me limitan. Sos muy tierna al mencionarlo pero esperalo como el manga de Naruto, una vez por semana._

_Miily Uchiha; Jajaja me acosaras por mensajes? Jaja sos muy amable. Ahi esta la continuacion, muchas gracias!_

_Hina Uzumaki, Gracias Ana! Sos una chica muy alentadora, hasta la proxima._

_Mar Nara Uchija,Lemon, no esta tan lejos recuerdo que tendra mucho de eso, el beso no se produjo pero esperemos que empiexen a aclararse los pensamientos de Sasuke._

_jessychan13, Bienvenida Jessy, ahi esta la historia espero que te agrade, Muchas Gracias!_

_Suzuki Taki; Comenatrio recibido. Muchas Gracias pero no abandonde el ShikaTema solo esta en pausa para darle paso un fic de esta pareja. Muchas gracias por comentar._

_Ali B-Rabit Vess; Jaja gracias! Universo alterno es mas divertido. Aunque algun dia hare uno en las cirsunctancias de la aldea._

_Layla Drog; Aqui esta la continuacion, Gracias!_

_Anahi Subaku No; Bienvenida Anahi, muchas gracias por todo. Leí tu otro comentario, Gracias._

_Shori Matsumoto; Actualiza los martes asi que espero tu comentario gracias :D_

_Este Fic se mueve por comentarios, si tiene muchos seguidores actualizaré todas las semanas. Sino, cada dos semanas._

_Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, nota aparte, duda o una tilde por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo dejen un rewiens :D_

—O—

**Próximo Capítulo: Jugarme Por Ella.**

Era exagerado hasta para su gusto. No sólo tubo que aguantarlos bailar juntos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sino que también debia aguantar cómo Gaara aceptaba la invitación de ella de comer de su propio plato dandóle directo en la boca. ¡En la boca! Conocia muy bien a los de su clase, era como verse el mismo tratando de conquistar a alguien, y si Hinata era ingenua terminaria en el baño del salón. Recién empezaba la fiesta y tenia principio de gastritis en su estomago, su cura: alejarlo de ese seductor barato.

Aprovechó la oportunidad de tenerla a solas para él cuando se marchó al baño por lo colorada de las situaciones que tenia con Gaara. La esperó apoyado en la pared sin poder consumir ningun tragó teniendo miedo de vomitarlo por la cursileria de esos dos. Ella salió al poco tiempo con un suspiro de enamorada, como diria su querida cuñada.

— Detente ahí primita— con sarcasmo. Gracias al signifacado de esa palabra él no podia ocupar el lugar que ahora tenia Gaara. Hinata se detuvó mirano sin expresión alguna de animo— Ni se te ocurra seguir con ese mujeriego, nos vamos.

Imperioso ordenó. Hinata fastidiada por los momentos que pasó siendo tratada como niña por él tuvo ganas de pegarle una cachetada. Se mantuvó calmada y sin perder tiempo para marcharse con Gaara le sugirió.

— Luego regresaré a casa, papá— dijo en tono de burla. A Sasuke no le causo niguna gracia ese estúpido tonó con él que le habló, prosiguió— La noche es joven.— Sasuke la miró desafiandolá pero ella no se intimo en lo absoluto— Si quieres vuelve a casa sólo.

Sasuke aprendería lo que es ponerse en los pies de Hinata.

—O—

**¿Rewiens para que continúe?**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la imaginaria historia.


	5. Jugarme por ella

**Agradecimientos por comentarios:** _Saara-Chan94; Elena; Lola; hime-chan; Aiko Hyuuga-Chan; larc en ciel; TomoyoKururugi16; Guest Paz; Itachi-Sama; Hina Uzumaki, Mar Nara Uchija, Suzuki Taki; Ali B-Rabit Vess; Anahi Subaku No; Shori Matsumoto; Mimi-chan; Misa Yagami; Kushina Namikaze; Miho De Kamikaze; Naomi Nara; Guest; Maite-chan Uchih; VanillaOK; Giselle-chan._

**Novedades:** _Este Fic decidi actualizarlo los Viernes desde el Capítulo Seis en adelante, si sigue asi de comentarios todas las semanas. Así que la próxima actualización es 24/o5, por cuestiones de Facultas y que la mayoria de los comentarios lo recibo el Fin de Semana xD. Desde ya, Muchas Gracias._

¡Dedicado a ustedes: Espero que les guste!

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

_Capìtulo Cinco:_

_Jugarme por ella_

_No me sirven las manos sino puedo acaricarte y aliviar tu pena. No sirve mi boca cuando no puede llegar a la tuya._

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

Hinata se encontraba feliz de encontrar al chico que le ayudo en el pasado y cumplió su promesa al recibirlo con los brazos abiertos ignorando a su alrededor. Al verlo, la sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y la inundaba la felicidad. Gaara le susurró al oido: «Me alegro de verte, estas hermosa» . Ella sólo asintió al halagador comentario separandosé de él por la mirada fija de alguien. Correjia: Su primo al lado no le quitaba la vista enfada. Sasuke iba a decir unas palabras y Sakura se adelantó presentandosé ante el novio de Hinata, a lo que ambos negaron pero sin entrar en detalles que él Uchiha menor exigia en su interior.

Naruto codeó a Sasuke por la cara de pocos amigos vista por todos los invitados alrededor. Hinata saludó a Naruto y a su primo con cara de tristeza por la acusación notoria. Gaara previno la acción indeseada de la chica y se mantuvo al margen, le estiró el brazo para que lo tome Hinata con confianza. Y lo hizo, entrando al salón dónde una Temari recibia agasajando a los invitados, Hinata le entregó el regalo en mano, felicitándola. Gaara pidió sentarse al lado de ella y su rubia hermana le concedió el deseo quitándola de la mesa dónde compartiria con su primo y los amigos.

Chocaron las copas de vino tinto de la mesa y el pelirrojo la declaró oficialmente una amiga predestinada. Unos entrelazados que pasarian toda la noche juntos conociendosé. La Hyuga le reprochó ocultarle su identidad a lo que él se defendió aclarandole que jamás pensó en cruzarla de nuevo. Hablaron hasta por los codos y Hinata sintió una de las peores verguenzas de su vida al producirse un brindis de un hombre bastante gordo que hablaba de la hambruna del mundo donde Gaara sugirió que si hacia dieta seria un problema menos. Su risa se escuchó por todo el salón al captar la atencion de la gente de manera negativa.

A los minutos que empezaron a bailar en el medio de la pista, la Hyuga inmóvil de la verguenza por el papelon que vivió.

— No vaya a caer mi fama por bailar con la chica a quién le da gracia la hambruna del mundo— Bromeó para quitarle esa inferioridad que mostraba y lo logró. Ella lo miró hacia arriba con un disgusto inocente.

— Me reí gracias a ti.— murmuró algo enojada. Él le hizó un puchero con sus labios, dejandolé en claro que no pensó que el chiste haria semejante gracia. Ella continúo perdónandolo— Eres una mala influencia.— sonrió cerrando los ojos, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Al abrir sus ojos perlados, vió dolor como al conocerla. No le agrado comprobar, como sospechaba, que él causante era el Uchiha.

— ¿Ese es el chico por el que llorabas la última vez?— Hinata se sobresaltó, sus mejillas se coloraron. El que cuestionó tomó esa actitud como un sí.— ¿Cómo van las cosas? Espero que hayan mejorado.

— Gracias a tu consejo, sí.— se sincero. El pelirrojo tomó su mano girandolá y ella sonrió por la sensacione avasallante del movimiento improvisado, quitandolé la seriedad a la charla. Ese chico contaba con la capacidad de transformar algo doloroso en llevadero.— Pensé que lo más sensato era alejarnos por los problemas que surgieron... — se detuvó con duda en su porte— Sólo que no le agrada la decisión.

Gaara le dió toda la razón. Si la mirada de Sasuke mataba, ellos estarián en su séptimo velorio. Sin saber su parentesco, Gaara le propusó olvidarse las penas e inclusive de su vida. La Hyuga se cansó de agradacerle y el pelirrojo le aconsejó que cambiara la palabra Gracias en español que pagaria multas por gastarla.

A su alrededor crearon un mundo para ellos. Donde no existia Sasuke, ni su incomodidad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

Era exagerado hasta para su gusto. No sólo tubo que aguantarlos bailar juntos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sino que también debia aguantar cómo Gaara aceptaba la invitación de ella de comer de su propio plato dandóle directo en la boca. ¡En la boca! Conocia muy bien a los de su clase, era como verse el mismo tratando de conquistar a alguien, y si Hinata era ingenua terminaria en el baño del salón. Recién empezaba la fiesta y tenia principio de gastritis en su estomago, su cura: alejarlo de ese seductor barato.

Aprovechó la oportunidad de tenerla a solas para él cuando se marchó al baño por lo colorada de las situaciones que tenia con Gaara. La esperó apoyado en la pared sin poder consumir ningun tragó teniendo miedo de vomitarlo por la cursileria de esos dos. Ella salió al poco tiempo con un suspiro de enamorada, como diria su querida cuñada.

— Detente ahí primita— con sarcasmo. Gracias al significado de esa palabra él no podia ocupar el lugar que ahora tenia Gaara. Hinata se detuvó mirando sin expresión alguna de ánimo— Ni se te ocurra seguir con ese mujeriego, nos vamos.

Imperioso ordenó. Hinata fastidiada por los momentos que pasó siendo tratada como niña tuvo ganas de pegarle una cachetada. Se mantuvó calmada y sin perder tiempo para marcharse con Gaara le sugirió.

— Luego regresaré a casa, papá— dijo en tono de burla. A Sasuke no le causo ninguna gracia ese estúpido tonó con él que le habló, prosiguió— La noche es joven.— Sasuke la miró desafiandolá pero ella no se intimo en lo absoluto.— Si quieres vuelve a casa sólo.

Al regresar sin mirar atrás, Gaara le presentó a su padre un hombre formidable con similitud a Kankuro. Sasuke olvidándose de disfrutar de la fiesta se debatia entre separar al pelirrojo mujeriego de Hinata ó entretenerse con alguna mujer. Su prima con ese comportamiento infantil jugaba con el limite de su paciencia, así que escogió la segunda opción.

Sakura Haruno su única amiga de la infancia se apareció ofreciendolé un trago contra «los celos». Rechazada desde sus siete años se prometió a si misma crecer como persona y enamorarlo algún dia. Con sus diecinueve años, en plena carrera de medicina, reconoció que el amor no se forzaba sólo nacia. Malinterpretó las veces dónde Sasuke salió en su defensa de chicas que quisieron golpearlas por pasar mucho tiempo con el azabache. Nunca vió tanta pureza en los ojos de su enamorado, sólo al aparecer Hinata. Dió su adolescencia por acaparar la atención de esa manera.

Belleza envidiable, atención masculina y popular nunca se compararia con obtener a su único amor. Su gran lección: Un amor no correspondido nunca tiene un final feliz. No se compadeció de si misma más bien esperaba a que llegue su verdadero amor, Sasuke sólo seria él amigo a quién fastidiaba con la intención de ver sus actuaciones de niño pequeño.

El azabache aceptó su copa regalandolé una sonrisa fingica y frigida. La pelirrosa trató de animarlo:

— En el hospital aceptan voluntarios para cuidar de los niños internados.— Él chico la felicito, Sakura era violenta con personas que la desquiasiaban pero los niños eran su debilidad. Esta era una de las tantas campañas en que fue líder y en escasas participo.

— Intentaré ayudarte últimamente tengo bastante trabajo en la Empresa— le dijó.

— No lo decia por eso, Hinata se anotó bastantes horas al día.— tomó la copa de vino en sus manos moderandosé porque debia conducir. Supuso que Sasuke no sabia por su cara perpleja ante la noticia.— El otro día la encontré llorando en un esquina por la salud de una de las niñas.

La miró bailando en la pista, ¿Por qué era tan debil? No sentiria el instinto protector si tuviera la confianza suficiente. Era fragil, insegura y un alto complejo de inferioridad.

Naruto los interrumpió guiñandolé su ojo derecho a Sakura como de pequeños, como consecuencia ella sonreia rechazandoló por vez numero mil. Su enamoramiento se esfumó años antes buscandó a la réplica exacta de su primer amor, hastiado por la inútil hazaña llegó a creer que existian tantas mujeres en el mundo que sólo elegir a una era inhumano. Un mujeriego a su manera.

A su lado Natsuki, informandolé que Itachi no asistiria y que si la alcanzaba al boliche. Sasuke accedió de mala gana y apurandosé porque Hinata ya emprendió el viaje con Gaara.

En el camino creó una teoria: Natsuki hacia mejor pareja con Naruto que con su hermano. El rubio largaba una palabra o frase de su boca y ella lo secundaba mejorando las idioteces. Reían a carcajadas y solián juntarse a comer el almuerzo en el hospital. Si la castaña abandonaba a Itachi por su descuido en el exceso de trabajo, la aplaudiria.

Su cuñada les contó que era amiga de los dueños de la Empresa, por si necesitaban un lugar privado o salir a tomar aire en la terraza del edificio dónde abundaban las distintas luces de colores. El boliche era bastante grande en todos los sentidos, con cuatro pistas y parlantes a montón. Sus tres pisos con espejos alrededor de los pasillos facilitaba al perderse. Se chocó con una pelirroja que mordió sus labios al verlo, pidió a Natsuki las llaves a la azotea. Al los cuarenta minutos se las entregó pidiendo discreción.

Gaara y Hinata fueron los últimos en llegar por un improvisto femenino: A la chica le dolian los zapatos que estrenaba. En la farmacia de turno consiguieron curitas, el pelirrojo la sentó en la banca del frente del local y se la colocó con delicadeza soplando la pequeña herida.

— Si perdieras en zapato, también perderias el príncipe.— Hinata sonrojada por la acción del chico que sin quererlo generaba lindas sensaciones en su ser, como estar protegida. El Sabaku No pensó que no entendió la broma— Digo, no está a tu medida.

En el trayecto supo que Gaara se dedicaba a correr carreras automovilisticas a sus diecisiete años. Lo abandonó por la insistencia de su hermana a usar extremos elementos de seguridad como llenar el auto de almohadones. A su lado sonreia y lograba olvidarse por completo de Sasuke.

Al entrar al boliche, Gaara enredo sus dedos en su mano derecha guiándola por el laberinto. Las paredes retumbando, mujeres bailando sensuales sobre los parlantes y bebidas por doquier. Hinata entre la multitud chocó con un extraño robusto de musculos que la miró de arriba a abajo, examinándola. Hizó una reverencia disculpándose. Subierón a la zona exclusiva, dónde ya se encontraban todos reunidos. Ya no sintió la mirada acusadora de Sasuke entretenido con Natsuki y Naruto.

Poco a poco se marchaban para la pista, Hinata se paró al lado de la barra cuando Gaara la tomó de la cintura. Ella sonrojada giró su cara, inconcientemente, al lado de Sasuke que coqueteaba con una pelirroja que le ofreció un trago lo que negó por conducir, sólo acepto la compañia. Unos minutos después se esfumaron de sus ojos. Quedaron hablando la castaña y el rubio.

Se juntaron los cuatro por ser los últimos en marcharse a bailar. Natsuki les gritó estar de novio a los que la invitaban a bailar, Naruto era su compañero de baile por toda la noche. En cambio, el ojiverde se encargarba de mostrarle sus manos unidas a toda perdona con intención de separarlo de él. En un momento, su corazón se escuchó más que la música cuando Gaara la abrazó fuerte sin razón alguna.

Natsuki interrumpió sin querer el abrazo llendosé al baño, Naruto y Gaara aprovecharon para buscar bebidas. Por alguna razón quiso detener a Gaara sintiendosé insegura sino tenia su compañia, pero evitó la verguenza de actuar como niña pequeña. Su inseguridad era a causa de que alguien la miraba.

— Hola preciosa, ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?

El muchacho robusto con quién se topó, la tomó de la cintura invitandolá a bailar sin permiso. Se alejó lo más que pudo por la muchedumbre a su alrededor eran amigos de él que silbaban a la pareja. Ella se volvió a negar temerosa por la cara deseosa del hombre con olor a alcohol en su boca y queriendo propasarse con ella.

Para su suerte, Natsuki soltó sus manos tratandoló de desubicado y baboso. Él hombre reia por otra chica bonita que apareció y se la ofreció a uno de sus amigos, la castaña los señalo y los trató de una manga de idiota e inútiles. Los enfureció sin pensar en que no le haria frente ella sola a todos. Se acercó uno tocando a Natsuki por detrás, ella por respuesta cambio la cachetada por una trompada en la tabique de su nariz sacandolé sangre. Ahí notó que se pasó de la raya y de su situación.

Los enfurecidos hombre se acercaron para darle una lección a la maleducada de ojos azules que colocó detrás de ella a Hinata.

Naruto tiró la bebida de su vaso en la primera persona que llegaria a tocar a la castaña, con una trompada acompañada. No dejó que la tocaran, más bien se mostraba más enfurecido de lo normal. Natsuki aprovechó los servicios de su ángel rubio y trató de ayudar a Hinata. El pelirrojo acabó con dos en una patada que los hizó chocar, se giró la peliazul que protegia sonriéndole y pidiendole un momento para acabar con personas que lo molestaban.

Sabaku No y Uzumaki formaban un buen combo. Tomaban aire uno en la espalda del otro, se decian contra quién irian y exhalaban atacando a sus respectivas presas. No dudaron un segundo contra quién ir, hasta se notaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Natsuki abandonando la pelea trajo a los otros compañeros de salida junto con Hinata quién no le agradaba en absoluto las peleas.

En boliche sin detener su música estruendose, se convirtió en un campo de lucha. Los recién llegados, Shikamaru, Choiji, Kankuro y Sai intentaban inútilmente de separarlos a sus amigos demenciados por el espiritu de lucha; muy contrario a Lee y Kiba con intenciones de saltar a la acción. Durante cinco minutos más siguieron en combate, hasta que hizó presencia la seguridad y comenzó a echar a todos los problematicos. Especialmente los lastimados.

Como heridas de batalla, Naruto se partió el labio y Gaara sólo encima de su ojo izquierdo una pequeña herida leve. Todos los amigos fueron echados por la fuerza, Temari afuera del boliche proclamó el mejor cumpleaños de la historia riendosé sin parar. Después de todo, una muestra gratuita de sus amigos ayudandose entre sí.

La rubia de cuatro coletas propusó terminar el festejo en su casa, dónde todos la siguieron porque recién rondaban las tres de la mañana. Le negaron la entrada a Gaara para buscar a Hinata ya que no salió con los demás. Su mente divagaba una buena razón por la cuál aún no escapó del establecimiento.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

— Eso duele mucho— le dijó el rubio a la castaña enfrente de una farmacia. Natsuki compró alcohol y algodón para limpiar sus heridas de batalla en su labio inferior— ¿Podrias lavarlo simplemente con agua?

— ¿No podrias simplemente aguantar el dolor?— Sonrió Natsuki acaparando la atención de Naruto que lo miró serio. Dejándose llevar por el tratamiento, quiso agachar la mirada pero Natsuki se lo impidió porque no podria ver bien su herida— Gracias por salvarme Naruto, eres muy tierno.

Olvidandosé de encontrar a sus amigos dentro del local y Natsuki terminando de cerrar su tratamiento con una curita con ternura y decisión. Muchas ganas de ir a la casa de su novio la acecharon pero no los dejaria en banda, se dispusó a levantarse y Naruto soltó de repente:

— ¿No te molesta que Itachi no te haya ayudado? Es tu novio, es su deber protegerte.

La chica no mostró cambios en su rostro, ni expresión de enojarse por un comentario contra Itachi.

— Pués no. Itachi no estaba presente ¿Por qué deberia culparlo?— le contestó al rubio que se atrevió a mirarla enfadado sin motivo alguno.

— ¿Y qué te deje sola? ¡Sino aparecia podrias estar lastimada en estos momentos!— levantó la voz, acaparando cien por ciento su atención. La castaña quedó callada sin reconocer las actitudes de su amigo, él prosiguió sin levantarse pero moviendo su mano— Además, ¿En qué momento estas con él? Siempre trabaja...

— Cálmate— interrumpió sus ideas. Natsuki arrodillandosé ante él con una sonrisa en sus labios le dijo— A Itachi lo quiero mucho, sino no seria mi primer novio a mis veinte años. Soy bastante insegura con los chicos con la relación. Siempre creí que pasaria mi vida intentando que me noté por lo menos y se me ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Idea?— dejándose llevar por el relato.

Natsuki agachó su mirada y las luces de la calle la alumbraban perfectamente a pesar de la noche oscura. Luego mostró sus ojos en una mirada completamente vacia, elevando sus pupilas para verlo fijamente y sus cejas se curvaron en un reproche pero una sonrisa al final. Esta insignifacante acción los dejó en silencio por varias minutos y ella elevó su cara con un gesto animado.

— La mirada matadora.— sonrió para si misma. El rubio se quedó estático mirandoló sin comprender el asunto y ella continúo— Mentira. Con Itachi insisti mucho y por suerte el sintió lo mismo que yo. No hay mucho que decir, no soy celosa porque confió cien por ciento en él. Ya trabajaba en esa cantidad cuando lo conocí.

El viento sopló a su alrededor, como consecuencia ella se abrazó a si misma por el repentino frio acaparando por completo la atención del rubio.

Sasuke se marchó de la ronda de amigos con una pelirroja llamada Karin, una mujer sin compromisos y ataduras del día después. Una versión femenina él fria, sin vueltas y calculador. Tomaron unas copas evitando ingerir el alcohol necesario para no perder la cabeza y carecer de claridad a la hora de volver a su casa sin una acompañante de más. La chica era hija del dueño del lugar así que se sentia en su ambiente reconociendo cada esquina oscura como la palma de su mano, los espejos en la pared no serian un problema de más.

Llegaron a un lugar completamente cerrado con sillones mullidos, una mini barra y la musica de afuera tenue. Una de las paredes camufladas era un vidrio polarizado que daba directo a la pista de baile siendo invisibles al grupo de personas. Vió a su grupo de amigos con Gaara, los malditos no se procuraron un acompañante que los reemplaze. Karin apareció detrás de él con otra copa de alcohol para invitarle y le dijó:

— A este lugar trae mi padre a sus amantes.— quiquillosa dejando su copa en una mesita a la par de ellos, acercandose peligrosa— ¿Agradable, no?

— Hmp— fue lo único que atinó a decir porque no le prestó la mínima atención a lo habló.

Atacó sus labios con poderio, al azabache no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que las mujeres tomaran las iniciativas pero, tan hastiado, se dejó envolver por las caricias encendidas de su acompañante el cuél olvido su nombre. Ella quiso acercarlo a los sillones pero él le susurró al oido que le excitaba la idea de tener sexo a la vista de todos los que no podian verlos. La volvió loca por completo.

La besaba con los ojos abiertos viendo como Gaara, sin conformarse con abrazarla de la cintura o tomarle de la mano, la abrazó de improvisto al bailar. Sasuke estalló de la bronca por dentro aumentando las caricas descaradas, diciendosé a si mismo que Hinata era grande y que podría cuidarse sola. Que era inevitable dejarla ir, rendirse de una vez a los sentimientos caprichosos.

Se quitó la camisa y un poco agresivo elevó una pierna directo para penetrarla sin delicadeza, sin importancia. La pelirroja comprendió que el Uchiha no pensaba en ella, ese minimo detalle no le importó ya que no buscaba algo más que una aventura, y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalon sin pudor. Justo en ese instante, algo lo detuvo.

Sasuke observó en medio de la pista a Hinata sola lidiando con un tipo bastante grande que intentaba propasarse con ella. Perplejo por la escena tardó unos instante en acomodar su pantalón y levantar la camisa del suelo, iria a ayudarla tan deprisa como podia y darle una lección al idiota que se le acercó. Karin intentó detenerlo sólo que tomó varios minutos acomodarse la pollera y el corpiño desprolijo, le gritó que se detenga al no generar respuesta, que la espere. No lo hizo, porque al salir entre la multitud, él ya no estaba supuso que entró en el conflicto que se agrandaba en el centro.

Sasuke se acercó a la batalla campal donde Gaara y Naruto eran protagonistas. En vez de detenerlos como pidieron la mayoria de los amigos buscó desesperados el idiota que tocó a Hinata, llegó tarde ya que se encontraba en el suelo, quejoso, con dolores abdominales. Natsuki quisó separarlos y consolar a Hinata a la vez que comenzó a sollozar sin consuelo pidiendo tranquilidad. Preocuparse por Naruto era innecesario ya que fueron a Karate desde pequeños, así que no sintió culpa al tomar la mano de su prima y sacarla de allí al ver a los de seguridad en acto de presencia.

Esa chica no sabia cuidarse sola. O era lo que queria creer.

Ella sintió su mano y se dejo llevar temblorosa, con miedo y sorprendida a la vez. Su mano era muy cálida.

Su destino era llevarla a la azotea y estarian solos sin que nadie los molestará. Necesitaba un momento a solas con ella, sus celos que ignoró toda la noche eran tan latentes que no importó dejar a sus amigos para marcharse con ella. Hinata creyó que su guia no era Sasuke y volvió a acaparar los miedos esfumados en el momento, intento salirse pero Sasuke se giró pidiendolé colaboración.

La azotea repleta de luces de la calle, tal como Natsuki se lo comentó, sintió el frio de la noche. Con lagrimas en los ojos, vió a Sasuke cerrando la puerta evitando el contacto con ajenos a ellos y se quedó quieto sin saber que decir. Allí no existian ni Gaara, ni Karin, sólo los dos. Apretó el picaporte sin atreverse a mirarla por lo egoista, Hinata recordó su situación y un instinto protector y valiente le salió a flote. Debian ayudar a los demás que la rescataron.

— ¿Por que rayos me trajistes aqui?— le gritó muy enfadada con la actitud del chico que ni se mosqueo en registrarla en toda la noche. Sasuke se giró avergonzado, Hinata levanto las manos con incertidumbre— Gaara. —soltó sumamente preocupada a lo que Sasuke elevó los puños y acercó rapidamente a ella— Gaara, debo ayudarl-

Calló sus palabras cuando sintió los labios de él posarse sobre los suyos. Tenia los ojos cerrados y su beso fue un simple choque de labios. Hinata abrió impactada los ojos creyendo que estaba soñando y una lágrima salio de su ojo derecho soprendida e impactada.

Su primo la estaba besando.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

**Comentarios de la Autora:** _Por fin el beso! ¿Y algo más? No lo sé, vemos que se le ocurre a la autora para la próxima. Espero que le guste y cada cosa que colocó es por NaruHina está en marcha, no quiero presumir peroel primer Capítulo hasta a mi me llamó la atención escribirlo esta muy bueno! Si puedo la proxima les doy un adelanto y en cuanto tenga algunos capitulos más lo la 23:45 minutos en mi País asi que sigue siendo Martes y no falle con la actualización._

**Comentarios:** Haré un pequeña reseña, perdón. Prometó una mejor para la proxima. Muchas Gracias!

_**Saara-Chan94** (No te preocupes por eso, en el promedio seguis siendo la primera); **Elena** (Ahora si se besaron, no es un amague xD); **Lola** (Yo tambien me encuentro en el contratiempo de con quien se quedara xD); **Aiko Hyuuga-Chan** (Justo cambie de dia, espero que sea de tu agrado y comodidas. Tus palabras son alentadoras y Shikamaru es uno de los mejores sin dudar :D) ;** larc en ciel** (Justo lei tu mensaje para agregarlo, Gracias espero que no deje de gustarte); **TomoyoKururugi16** (Siempre acompañandome Gracias); **Itachi-Sama** (Gracias, siempre con tu comentario alentador); **Hina Uzumaki** (Gracias y espero que me acompañes cuando cambie el dia),** Mar Nara Uchija**(Otra de mis fieles lectora, medio loca xD), **Dark L** (Un chico leyendo que lindo, bienvenido); **Ali B-Rabit Vess** ( No es Gaara Hinata y ya habra lemon, solo esperemos un poco);** Anahi Subaku No** (Ya vendran las respuesatas a tus preguntas);** Anahi Matsumoto** (Emm, en duda aun creo que 25 por ahi y Naruto esta muy raro en la historia ya veremos por que); **Mimi-chan** (Ahi va un adelanto); **Misa Yagami** (Misa que ojo, jaja estamos en un veremos);** Kushina Namikaze** (No usa a Gaara para vengarse solo fueron palabras vanas de Hinata); **Miho De Kamikaze** (Jaja, muchas gracias de verdad me hicistes reir con tu comentario); **Naomi Nara** (Gracias Naomi por ceder ante un pequeño capricho mio); **Guest** (Gracias :D); **Maite-chan Uchih** (Gracias por dejar comentario Maite); **VanillaOK** (Bienvenida al Fic, ¿Sufrir? Veremos, porque el amor verdadero requiere sacrificios); **Giselle-chan** (Bienvenida nueva lectora y te dejó otro adelanto de los que te gustan :D)._

**Paz:** _habra Naruhina? sera en contexto ninja? o en un contexto diferente?_

_Primero que nada, gracias por el comentario tan especifico y pienso basicamente lo mismo. La respuesta es: Es un Universo Alterno dónde Hinata conoce a Naruto en un bar de Stripper dónde Naruto esta por una apuesta perdida con Sasuke, ella pide que quite su virginidad y que le enseñe lo basico de estar con un hombre ya que no queria decepcionar a su novio que es mucho mayor que ella. Y bueno... Querés saber que sigue y la respuesta del rubio, si cambian las personalidades? xD_

—O—

**Próximo Capítulo: Como Quieres Que Te Quiera .**

Gastaria el pasillo del piso dónde Sasuke vivia si caminaba de un lado para otro. No llegaban ideas, perturbada por el beso después de dos días se animó a contestar las llamadas de Sasuke presentandosé ante él. Respiró hondo asegurandose que él estuviera a esas horas de la noche después de trabajar y rogó porque no tuviera compañia. Tocó el timbre y una voz del otro lado le preguntó quién era, ella con tartamudeó le dijo su nombre y abrió rápido.

— Hinata, que bueno verte— le dijó abriendo la puerta con una inocultable sonrisa, sabiendo que fue por una explicación por el beso improvisado y agradable.

— Cl-laro, ¿Podemos hablar o estás ocupado?— preguntó nerviosa sin poder mantener su mirada en los ojos del azabache.

Él, sin abandonar la sonrisa, abrió el paso para que entrará y lo hizó sintiendo una mirada abrasadora de su primo. Nunca la vió en ella, sino en sus amantes. Observaba a la mujer, no a su prima de la infancia. Se escuchó cuando el cerró la puerta detrás y se giró para afrontarlo y no darle vueltas al asunto. Sólo que él se adelanto a los hechos.

La besó de improvisto, tomando su rostro con las dos manos para que no se marchará y mostrandolé que no se arrepentia de la acción de la última vez. Hinata se dejó llevar por esa caricia sucumbiendo a la enloquecedora caricia cerrando los ojos. El azabache se liberó y le dijó con ternura anhelando volver a besarla y sin soltarla.

— Siempre tengo tiempo para estar contigo— acarició con su mano derecha su pelo y ella correspondia sin decir nada. Volvió a robar sus labios y se separó terminando de responderle— Honestamente, lo menos que quiero es hablar.

Las manos de Hinata fueron a aferrarse a la remera de él para demostrarle que ella deseaba tanto continuar con esa acción como él. Sasuke desatado de todas las dudas que tuvo ultimamente, dejó caer sus manos a su pequeña cintura entregandosé a las emociones de su cuerpo. Esa seria una larga noche.

**—O—**

**¿Rewiens para que continúe?**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la imaginaria historia.


	6. Cómo quieres que te quiera

_Capitulo Seis:_

_¿Cómo quieres que te quiera?_

_El pasado se olvida, el presente se disuelve, el futuro no existe_

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

La combinación de su cuerpo y sus sentimientos se convirtieron en consecuencias al producirse el primer beso entre ellos, uno de primos. Cerrando los ojos, sin intentar evitarlo. En casos ajenos a sus deseos, besaba con los ojos abiertos aumentando su ego al notar su vistima caer ante tal atrevimiento; La situación era distinta sus ojos se deleitaban con tal caricias cayendó preso de Hinata y atormentando la profunda idea de ser rechazado o correspondido. Un cosquillero egoista, que aún siendo rechazado, no se separaria de sus labios.

¡La estaba besando! Su primo rozaba sus apetitosos labios sobre los suyos. ¿Cómo debia reaccionar? Memorizó la lección de Ino, aquella vez, al darle consejo con los besos. Si eran desesperados, anhelaba terminar en la cama. Si eran con los ojos abiertos, te traicionaba sin culpa. Si eran con segundas intenciones, mordia los labios sin compasión. Estas opciones fuerón rechazadas desde un comienzo, porque el azabache posó los labios temoroso en un suave y gentil movimiento algo improvisto pero alusivo para una chica enamorada de un imposible.

Esperó un minuto, sin abrir sus ojos y estático esperando alguna respuesta. Recordó, de pequeños, que Hinata jamás aceptaria un beso si no era profano del amor o sentimiento parecido. Su prima, la chica más pura ante su presencia, sólo se entregaria ante el chico que acaparaba su total atención. Ya de por si, debia ser desagradable que su pariente se propasará con ella de manera repentina y sin ajetreo. Tratabillado con estos negativos pensamientos, soltó su mano lentamente rogando tener el valor suficiente de aceptar semejante respuesta por parte de ella.

Si algo tan maravilloso para él, era vergonzoso para ella era una mala acción por sus estupidos impulsos. Sasuke se dió por vencido hasta que los labios de ella se movian torpemente.

Hinata se rindió ante el beso y una vez más ante el Uchiha. Con rubor en las mejillas y decidida a no dar el brazo a torcer ante el atrevido que dió el primer paso, recibió torpemente el beso. El chico, exalperado, posó su mano acercándola de la cintura aprovechando al máximo el temblor de ella para entrometer su lengua en su boca. Ahora si, se encontraba en serios problemas. Sasuke sonrió mentalmente por la forma tímida y poco experimentada de la Hyuga.

El beso se torno suave y gentil ocultando cualquier segunda intención. Ella corresponsió como pudo con dulzura impregnada, él intento no acelerarse pero su instinto pudo más. Su mano derechas sólo prosiguió en su cintura mientras la izquierda se colocó detrás de su cuello eliminando duda alguna. Se separaron por falta de aire, lo que no impidió que retomaran la acción apenas sus pulmones se llenaron con aire y apuro. Sus labios volvian a encontrarse entrelazados impidiendo que acabe ese momento.

Al liberarse la segunda vez, ella agachó la mirada confundida pero sin arrepentirse o apenarse. Sus miradas se encontraron pero no se alejaron, más bien, se hipnotizaron. Sasuke no soltaba la mano de su cintura, su aliento se convirtió en su respiración y la luz de la calle permitia observarse. No existia la culpabilidad, sólo necesidad de saciarse. El Uchiha fue el primero en romper el silencio:

— No digas lo siento.— pidió acariciando su mejilla ruborizada. Los rulos se deslizaban en el viento en forma lenta perdiendosé en sus ojos, la imagen más hermosa de ella. Continúo inseguro— Realmente, no lo soportaria.

— Sasuke, yo...

Las palabras se detuvieron por el sonido del celular, Sasuke quiso separar su mano de la cintura para que contestare pero ella lo impidió entrelazando sus dedos en su mano, queriendo continuar a no ser por el insistente chillido incómodo en su cartera. Vió la pantalla del aparato donde le entraba una llamada de Natsuki, le cortó Sasuke al sacarselo de las manos para volver a besarla.

La interrupción fue de la llave de la puerta que daba hacia ellos. El azabache tomó su mano y la movió detrás de la pared dónde un hueco les fue posible encontrar, la molestia era una pareja buscando privacidad que ellos le regalaron al marcharse sin previo aviso. Sin soltarla de la mano, la atrajó rapido a su lado y desenfrenado sin evitar otra interrupción decidió terminar en el lugar más privado de su mundo: su departamento.

Hinata sintió temor ante la propuesta segura de su primo. ¿Qué podrian hacer sólos ellos dos? Muchas cosas, eliminando a su sentido común al sentir su presencia. Todo resulto tan acelerado, que no se detenia a pensar que lo suyo no debia suceder. Llamaba la atención de su primo como toda una mujer y disfrutaba al máximo sus besos.

Por suerte, al salir del boliche encontró a Naruto con el coche esperandolos y reprochandoles no contestar las llamadas. Ella rápido, y como si quemara, separó las manos unidas. Se veia bastante enojado por la pelea seguramente. Sasuke y Naruto eran muy contradictorios inclusive en los cambios de humor. Natsuki se marchó hace mucho al departamento de su novio.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto?— preguntó Hinata preocupada por su malhumor, temiendo ser entrometida.

— En absoluto, no te preocupes. Debe ser por la pelea— ocultó las verdaderas razones regalandolé una sonrisa falsa. Continúo— La fiesta continua en la casa de Temari, si quieren los llevo porque no tengo ánimos de nada, únicamente para dormir.— Sasuke con una gélida mirada los fúlmino por comportarse así— ¿Qué harán ustedes?

— Hinata y yo iremos a mi departamento.— dió por sabido la afirmación sin consultar a la invitada.

Claramente, Sasuke no necesitaba más que aprovechar estar a su lado y evitarse el encuentro con Gaara que cambiara su buen humor.

— ¡No!— gritó repentinamente captando la atención de los dos chicos que iban al frente. No debia caer en la tentación— Por favor, déjame en el departamento de Natsuki.

Golpe duro para el Uchiha emocionado. Esas palabras que dejaron anonadadas al rubio eran un balde de agua fria para sus deseos. A lo mejor necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, en realidad, para que él replanteé lo sucedido.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

Al mediodia siguiente fueron despertado por el timbre en repetidas ocasiones, Sasuke el único que se dignó a recibir la visita inesperada en su departamento. Con somnolencia, colocandose perezosamente la remera camino despacio rascandosé la cabeza y abrió la puerta sabiendo el toque especial que él hermano dejó grabado en su memoria. La última vez que lo vió fue antes de su último viaje:

— Buenas— saludó la visita tocando con sus dedos la frente de su hermano pequeño.

Sasuke correspondió a su saludo de mala gana por la hora en que se aparecia. Pidió unos minutos para bañarse y que aprovechara la oportunidad para pedir comida a domicilio para tres personas ya que Naruto durmió en el cuarto de huéspedes. Itachi tiró en broma que se pelearon y durmieron en camas separadas, aunque Naruto apareció por la puerta tirandole un almohadon para callarlo.

A Sasuke lo invadió una profunda sonrisa al bañarse, no concilió el sueño y el beso de aquella noche lo dejó tonto. Su pesadilla seria, najo el mismo contexto, despertarse y no encontrarla para realizar sus sueños. Nunca se sintió más feliz al ser correspondido; su cuerpo y su mente en sincronia encontraron la paz. Para ser sincero, no le generaba controversia debida por ser primos, cada vez más el sentimiento de ser una mania de cualquier adolescente se producia en sus alusinaciones.

Mientras no sobrepase de besos o caricias inocentes era reversible la situación. Mantendria en secreto el secreto, tal véz contaria con su mejor amigo pero nada más. Si se lo contaba a alguien más temia que lo juzgaran: "Deja de jugar, olvidala, existen muchas chicas en el mundo", odiaba la frase que se repetia a si mismo. El cielo nublado y los colores se oscirecian, salió del baño encontrandosé a Naruto hablando animado no como la noche anterior.

— ¡Deberias habermelo dicho! No sabia que en Londres se festejaban esos festivales— dijo sorprendido y emocionado. Itachi asintió al niño que conoció desde los dos años— ¿Al final a qué fuistes? ¡A un viaje negocios o disfrutar de todas las fiesta habidas y por haber!

— No es tan agradable ir de viaje de negocios y no al lado de cercanos tuyos— contestó tomando el control remoto del living de Sasuke. Finalizó tedioso— Es hartante pasarlo rodeado de gente que te adula o intenta ganar tu estima.

Al rato, Naruto entró a bañarse e Itachi preguntó por el paradero de su prima consentida. Sasuke recordó de mala gana que se hospedaba en la casa de su "queridisima novia" a quién no queria por darle un techo alejandoló de él. Evitó cualquier mención del nombre de la Hyuga porque una ligera sonrisa satisfecha podrian delatarlo. Itachi hizó un comentario:

— Me encontré con Neji en China— sin mirarlo le habló— Me pidió que le dijera a Hinata que la extrañaban en su casa y que vendria a intentar persuadirla para que vuelva.

Sasuke tomó sin preocupación la advertencia del hombre sobreprotector, además de él, de Hinata. Nunca soporto que supiera cosas ignoradas por él de Hinata, su competencia preferida es hacerlo quedar en rídiculo ante ella. No convenceria a Hinata de volver, eso era seguro. Decidió deliberadamente no contarle nada a la susodicha de semejantepresencia molesta.

— Natsuki me contó lo de anoche— dijo su hermano sin encontrar que mirar en la pantalla. Prosiguió— Mencionó algo de una pelea y acción, o algo similar.

— Si, si. Se armó un escándalo por defender a Hinata de unos tipos que la molestaban, por suerte apareció Naruto para ayudarla— siguió la conversación asegurandosé de tener bebidas en la heladera— No puedo decirte más porque no estaba con ellos. No pasó a mayores si te preocupa, tienes una novia bastante atrevida.

— ¿Todavia no te cae bien?— cuestionó sin esperar respuesta— Es una chica divertida supuse que te agradaba porque la invitabas a alguna que otra fiesta.— Sasuke negó con la cabeza sentandose del otro lado del sofa.— En el fondo, se que te agrada.— concluyó.

El semblante del Uchiha mayor siempre fue peculiar: su paciencia, tranquilidad y confianza que caracterizaba al prototipo de hombre perfecto. Desde que presentó a la familia a su novia se pegó algunas manias de ella. Era cierto lo que decia pero jamás lo admitiria, sólo por ser una doble femenina de Naruto y su hiperactividad. En un futuro la veia como una gran confidente ya que odiaba las mentiras y "él lleva y trae".

— Claro que le agrada— apareció Naruto secandosé el cabello con la toalla sobre sus hombros. Sonrió recordandola— Esa chica es única a su manera. Tienes suerte...— dirigió una mirada a Itachi que se intereso en la forma de hablar de Uzumaki— haria feliz a cualquiera.

— Te cae bien porque te sigue en tus juegos.— interrumpió el Uchiha menor.

— Hablando de eso.— acaparó las mirada del rubio y azabache. Les diria una de las razones por la cual lo visitó con urgencia— Pensaba en probar la convivencia con ella.

Naruto lo observó más sorprendido que Sasuke. ¿A qué punto llegó la relación entre ellos para que Itachi Uchiha intente un gran paso? Padeció, y el sagaz hombre mayor lo notó. Iba a tocar el tema nuevamente, cuando llegó el Delibery a su puerta.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

Gastaria el pasillo del piso dónde Sasuke vivia si caminaba de un lado para otro. No llegaban ideas, perturbada por el beso después de dos días se animó a contestar las llamadas de Sasuke presentandosé ante él. Respiró hondo asegurandose que él estuviera a esas horas de la noche después de trabajar y rogó porque no tuviera compañia. Tocó el timbre y una voz del otro lado le preguntó quién era, ella con tartamudeó le dijo su nombre y abrió rápido.

— Hinata, que bueno verte— le dijó abriendo la puerta con una inocultable sonrisa, sabiendo que fue por una explicación por el beso improvisado y agradable.

— Cl-laro, ¿Podemos hablar o estás ocupado?— preguntó nerviosa sin poder mantener su mirada en los ojos del azabache.

Él, sin abandonar la sonrisa, abrió el paso para que entrará y lo hizó sintiendo una mirada abrasadora de su primo. Nunca la vió en ella, sino en sus amantes. Observaba a la mujer, no a su prima de la infancia. Se escuchó cuando el cerró la puerta detrás y se giró para afrontarlo y no darle vueltas al asunto. Sólo que él se adelanto a los hechos.

La besó de improvisto, tomando su rostro con las dos manos para que no se marchará y mostrandolé que no se arrepentia de la acción de la última vez. Hinata se dejó llevar por esa caricia sucumbiendo a la enloquecedora caricia cerrando los ojos. El azabache se liberó y le dijó con ternura anhelando volver a besarla y sin soltarla.

— Siempre tengo tiempo para estar contigo— acarició con su mano derecha su pelo y ella correspondia sin decir nada. Volvió a robar sus labios y se separó terminando de responderle— Honestamente, lo menos que quiero es hablar.

Las manos de Hinata fueron a aferrarse a la remera de él para demostrarle que ella deseaba tanto continuar con esa acción como él. Sasuke desatado de todas las dudas que tuvo ultimamente, dejó caer sus manos a su pequeña cintura entregandosé a las emociones de su cuerpo. Esa seria una larga noche.

Lo inalcanble, el imposible se volvió posible como quisieron. Se dejaron llevar por las caricias casi torpes por los nervios y el sonrojo de Hinata, Sasuke sin creer en el cielo o el infierno la condujo junto con él para donde se condenaban.

Siempre fue egoista, siempre anhelo las cosas ajenas a él. Hinata no era la excepción, es por eso que el destino le impuso algo que aún deseando no podia tenerlo. ¿Existia un Dios observandolos? Bueno, pués que se entere que él le ponia frente al aunto más siendo respaldado por su enloquecedora maldicion. La acostó en el sillón perdiendo el control en las caricias, ella pareció comprender la situación y se separo de él, completamente roja, hacia el otro lado del sillón.

Sasuke, inquieto trato de acercansele pero fue en vano porque los brazos marcaron una larga e interminable barrera entre ellos. Suspiró sin saber como actuar, la Hyuga tenia razón los limites que marcarian en su relación, sus deseos y secretos. Lineas irreversibles.

Al rato, ya mas clamada luego de beber agua cedida por su primo habló de todo lo que la invadió en la noche.

— Sasuke— llamó captando por completo su atención sin pestaneae— Lo que sucede entre nosotros, esta muy mal— ojeó al azabache sumiso en sus pensamientos, maldiciendose mentalmente no controlar la situación— Lo mejor será detenernos.

Él abrió los ojos desmesurados como si leyera su mente. ¿Seria capaz de aceptar tal afirmaciòn sin ninguna objección? La actitud de ella la delataba, su inseguridad demostraba que sus palabras no coincidian con sus sentimientos. Hinata deseaba no querer lo que queria.

— No mientas— dijó con enfado hacia él y sus caprichos. Ella no puso mirarlo— Dices algo como eso y aceptas mis caricias sin duda alguna.

Lo pensado durante dos dìas, fue derrumbado por la frase del Uchiha. Sus deseos de llorar aumentaron por ser tan debil y predecible ante él. En situaciones normales detenia, sin dudar, a los chicos que intentaban besarla; Sasuke tenia inmunidad ante esto y no mostraba intenciòn alguna de dar un paso al costado.

¿Qué más daba? Un beso, dos y otros más. Mientras no la lleve a la cama, seguia dominando la situación.

— Lo que hacemos esta mal— le dijó Hinata retandoló con la mirada. Entraria en razón y volverian al mundo real, él no se inmutó.

— ¿Para quién?— despreocupado y sin entregarle mucha importancia, generando enojo en ella— La pasamos bien, eso es lo importante.

— ¡Para todos Sasuke!— elevó la voz sin gritar. Sasuke seguia en su semblante ignorante, ella se acercó un poco— Mis papás, tus padres... ¡Nuestra familia!

— Hinata, abre los ojos— Él comprendió pero no cedió— Ellos no están aquí.— volvió a arremeter tratando se convencerla y no perder el juicio en el intento— ¡Sólo tú y yo! No hay nadie más aquí.

Sus lágrimas se escaparon sin miedo, delatandola de debil y sin querer contradecirlo. Dudaba ante las puertas de una felicidad imposible, Sasuke la abrazó evitando ver sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenia miedo? ¿No bastaba con tenerlo de su lado contra el mundo? Sus fantasias y su cansado cuerpo le pasaban factura, sin pensar claro.

— ¿Qué deseas?— susurró alejandoló del abrazó exigiendo una respuesta, mientras con sus sueter grande secaba sus lágrimas— ¿Por qué no puedes buscar a alguien con quién poder estar? Dejemos esté juego de niños, estamos grandes para eso.

Ese consejo inútil que no funciono. Solia desvalorarse mucho ignorando su propia belleza, la vivencia de los últimos días lo agotaba por completo y comprendía sus miedos. Si sus padres se enteraban de aquello, corrian el grave peligro de ser separados definitivamente. ¡Era algo inevitable el verla y no ser capaz de besarla! El ser prohibido, acercentaba sus deseos.

— Si lo quisiera hacer, no estaria en esta situación ahora.— con cierto fastidió en su voz le contestó. Hinata quedó estática sin poder asimilar sus palabras, Sasuke nervioso— Debo besarte, necesito besarte. Hinata, no durara mucho ni tampoco pasará a mayores. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Esperó una respuesta de ella y no sabia que decirle y el corazón le salia por la boca para ir con su dueño. No debian precipitarse y que Sasuke se sintiera igual que ella no la ayudaba demasiado. Él azabache agachó la mirada triste por la respuesta silenciosa de la joven, esa decisión era cosa de a dos.

— ¿Tu no lo deseas? ¿Ese es el problema?— preguntó inseguro.

— No— se sinceró. Si llegaba a mentirle, él se daria cuenta. Sasuke cambio un poco su padecimiento— Pero, ¿Hasta cuándo? Podria ser muy peligroso.

Sasuke comenzó a ver entre las oscuridades el tiempo necesario para poder aclararle sus sentimientos y a su vez no llegar a ser una amenaza, o más de lo que ya de por si era. Lo busco y la cara de ella tierna no lo ayudaba demasiado, más bien generaba ganas de besarla. Ella se secó las lágrimas, mirandoló seriamente.

— Siete días— dijo tentado por tenerla tan cerca. Se volveria loco sino la besaba.

Hinata asintió y resaltó:

— Solo siete días—

Sin decir más, tan emocionados como estaban se besaron apasionadamente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

_¡Me quede sin Internet ayer y hoy subo la continuación! Estoy medio apurada y el Lunes les responderé adecuadamente los Rewiens... Muchisimas Gracias sin más :D_

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -*• - _ -•**• - _

**Próximo Capítulo: Inocentes Siete Días.**

— Cuando digo no, es no.— le dijó Sasuke por primera vez un poco fastidiado con ella por la petición— Rotundamente no.

— Por favor, Sasuke.— estiró los labios inocentes haciendole carita de perrito, el chico la ignoró y ella lo abrazó como soborno— ¡Es mi amigo y quiero despedirlo en el Aeropuerto! No se cuando lo volveré a ver a Gaara— pdió como una niña.— Por favor.

No planeaba contarselo a Sasuke pero cuando él le propuso salir juntos en todo el dia no pudo ocultarlo y como era sabido no lo tomó nada bien. El Uchiha sonrió sin cambiar su respuesta, podia rogarle suplicarle y tratar de robar un sì en todo el día. Le agradaba las atenciones especiales.

— ¿Por qué intentas gastarme los no? Me iré a bañar, ya pedi el almuerzo. Por favor atiéndelo, allí deje la plata.— le dijó tratando de besarle y ella se corrió. Sasuke maldijo a Gaara a sus adentros por metido y aparecerse— No podrás escapar ya que escondi las llaves del auto.

Apenas Sasuke pasó por la puerta del baño, sonrió Hinata. Conocia muy poco de ella, si creia que iba a quedarse sentada sin despedirse de Gaara.


End file.
